The Angel of God
by Darkdiva14
Summary: "You're telling me that the oldest, most powerful demon of Lucifer's is after me?" Elena's frightened voice drowned out the sound of the pouring rain. Dean gathered her face in his hands, hazel-green eyes melting into hers. "You're the most infuriating person in the world, but I will always protect you." Elena sighed, wanting to kiss him. "But what if you can't?"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Prologue

Small, almond-shaped brown eyes fluttered open to see a car window, images blurring past her vision. Moaning fitfully, Elena Gilbert rose on her elbows slightly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Yawning once more, she glanced around herself to see that she was in the back of the family car. The air was frigid, though Elena felt stuffy in her black long-sleeved turtleneck. Her parents were in the front, her father driving.

"Mom…Dad?" Her voice came out groggy. Neither of her parents seemed to hear her. The only answer she received was the constant pitter-pattering of the rain outside and the sound of the window-shield wiper as it struggled to keep the pouring rain from blurring the sight of the road. "Mom?"

"Hold on, Elena," her mother whispered, still reading some paper. Elena sat up fully now, recalling packing her things only a few hours ago. Her mother had woken her up at midnight and told her to pack a small bag and then Elena saw all black. She didn't even remember getting in a car. Matter of fact, when the hell did she get dressed? They had been in Georgia last time she checked. She glanced to her left to see an empty seat.

"Mom, where's Jeremy?" Miranda Gilbert glanced back at her daughter with a solemn look and Elena's heart started to thud in her chest heavier.

"We had to leave him behind, Elena." Warning bells went off in Elena's head. "Don't worry. He is safe." Elena leaned forward.

"Safe from what?" Her mother did not reply. Instead, the older woman went back to reading some strange looking paper. Elena glanced at it momentarily, catching what she thought was the glimpse of a strange looking symbol. "Mom, where are we?"

"Virginia," Grayson Gilbert replied gruffly and Elena glanced at him as he stared into the rear view mirror. Elena gulped as she noted the gun in between her parents. "We're five miles from Mystic Falls."

"But why are we here? I don't have to go to school until September." Elena was attending Mystic Falls University, one of the smallest universities that Elena had ever seen. It was the only one that she could think of that was closest to her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, who lived in Mystic Falls. As a student in the National Honor Society, Elena was accepted with a full scholarship.

"Elena, understand that things are complicated right now." Elena gulped at her father's words and the sharp tone in his voice. Something was completely off and Elena wasn't sure if she actually liked this.

"Complicated how?" No response. A flash of lightning shot across the sky and the thunder crackled right along with it. Elena gasped before turning back to her parents fearfully. "_Complicated how!?_" Miranda Gilbert sighed as she hid the paper in a book. Turning in her seat, she smiled to Elena with tears in her eyes.

"Elena, you need to do exactly as I tell you," she said and Elena nodded, tears gathering in her own eyes. Miranda handed her the book. "Something is about to happen and whatever you do, go find Bonnie. She is the only person you need right now. Follow the trail in the woods. Do not stray from the path, do you hear me?" Elena nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Mom…please." Elena was sobbing now. "I don't understand."

"I know, sweetie. And I wish I could make you understand." The older woman reached back and tucked a strand of Elena's pin-straight dark brown hair behind her ear lovingly, thumb stroking her child's cheek and brushing away a tear. "Just know that you will always be my little girl. And I will always love you." Elena didn't need to even look at her father to know that he was thinking the same thing.

"I love you both too," she replied and Miranda sighed, turning back around in her seat. Another flash of lightning struck the ground before their vehicle and a violent scream tore through Elena's throat as the car flipped. It crashed onto the pavement upside down and Elena fell onto the roof, glass shattering all around her.

For a few moments, all was silent save for the constant raindrops. Then Elena coughed, raising her head slowly to reveal a small cut on her forehead. Coughing again, Elena struggled to raise herself on her elbows and glanced at one of the back windows. Shards of glass dug into her forearms and Elena, gritting her teeth at the pain of having to move her pained body, kicked the window, knocking out the rest of the broken glass. Heavily, Elena climbed through the window and fell onto the cold, wet floor.

"Mom? Dad?" She croaked out, but neither person responded. Elena, now stronger, climbed to the passenger side and gasped. Her father was draped over the wind-shield, not having worn his seatbelt. He had crashed through it, glass embedded along his forehead. His eyes were wide open. It didn't take a genius to know that he was dead.

Miranda Gilbert was still strapped to the car and was hanging upside down. There were cuts all over her face, a severe one dripping with blood. Elena even made out a piece of glass in it and cringed. The woman's arm was bent awkwardly, a silver chain visible from her hand. The rain soaked up Elena's clothes and hair, but she stayed and shook her mother, praying like hell that she was still alive.

"Mom?" Elena cried. Miranda Gilbert didn't stir and Elena shook the woman even fiercer, determined not to lose another family member. "Mommy!" Miranda moaned, stirring slightly. Her eyes opened slowly and blurrily, she saw her husband's corpse hanging out of the car. Sighing, she turned to see her daughter's tearful face.

"Elena, go," she moaned and Elena shook her head.

"Not without you!"

"Go," she said forcefully and Elena only sobbed, covering her mouth with one of her hands. The rain mixed with her tears and another flash of lightning shot out. Elena glanced around her fearfully, wondering what was out there. "Elena, do what I say and go. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Find Bonnie," Elena replied and choked back a sob when the hand of her mother's bent arm opened slowly to reveal Miranda's beloved necklace. It was a diamond-encrusted angel-wing necklace hanging from a sterling silver chain. "Mom, don't do this."

"Take it. God will always keep you safe." Elena peeled the necklace from her mother's hand and stared into those familiar brown eyes one last time.

"What are you going to do?" Miranda Gilbert smiled sadly, a small cut forming on her lip that Elena hadn't noticed. Blood slowly started to ooze from it.

"What I have to," she replied softly. Thunder roared in the air and Miranda narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Leave, Elena. NOW!" With one last sob, Elena took off, slowly disappearing into the dark forest. Before could get too far from the road, Elena heard a loud explosion and whirled around only to see smoke float into the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Elena screamed and slid down against one of the trees, sobs tearing through her body as she cried. She didn't know how long she stayed in the rain crying, but when she arose, the rain had stopped. Fighting back the desire to go see if there were any remnants of her parents, Elena followed the ground with her eyes before coming across a small path.

After five minutes, Elena knew that she was officially lost. But she refused to stop running. That was the last parental order that she had received and if she hadn't followed any of them in her eighteen years of existence, she would now. Her boots sunk into the wet mud and before, Elena would have thrown a bitch fit. But she didn't care. Just as she was about to make a left turn, a cold hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the nearest tree. Elena gasped as she stared into piercing black eyes.

"Please…" She begged tearfully, fear causing her chest to constrict painfully. "Please don't kill me." The strange man just stared at her evilly, a sinister grin on his face. His hand tightened painfully around throat and Elena, recalling old defense lessons, brought her leg up to kick him.

However, the man gripped her right leg and used to swing her to the floor. Elena slid into the mud until she slammed into a tree, hitting the back of her head first. Elena's vision blurred momentarily before she stared up at his face dazedly.

"HELP!" Elena screamed as he approached her, struggling to raise herself onto her hands and knees to crawl away. "Somebody…please! Help!"

Without warning, the man began to cough and Elena watched in disgust as black smoke began to erupt from his mouth. He gagged repeatedly as the cloudy substance surrounded his body until there was nothing left and his crumpled body collapsed to the floor. The dark clouds faded away and Elena glanced to her left at the sound of approaching feet. Brown eyes met with understanding and familiar green ones.

"Bonnie," Elena breathed, relief and confusion filling her soul. Bonnie nodded sadly, green eyes observing Elena's bruised and cut form.

"It's been awhile, Elena." Was all Elena heard before she completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Chapter 1

**~One year and three months later~**

"Let me get this straight: you want to drive to Mystic Falls, Virginia to find a girl that is supposedly the key to ending Lucifer once and for all," Sam Winchester inquired, staring at a tired looking Dean Winchester. Dean hadn't slept very well last night, haunted by visions of and memories of blood and pain. Dean turned to him weary hazel-green eyes and sighed.

"Yep." Was the only reply Sam got. Sam rolled his own pale blue eyes and groaned, sitting back in his chair. Great! Just as they were about to go to another town to fix their ghost situation, Castiel comes with another fucking plan. And where was their favorite little angel? Oh yeah, in the land of who-the-fuck-ever-knows! Isn't that swell?

"Do we even know anything about the girl?" Dean pulled out a single sheet of paper from the glove department and handed it to his brother. Sam stared down at the paper and had to admit; she was a beauty. The picture probably didn't do her enough justice, but he liked what he saw. She had an oval shaped face with high cheekbones, olive skin and almond-shaped brown eyes. She wasn't smiling at the camera, so he was pretty sure she hadn't wanted to take this picture. Smooth, long dark brown hair framed her face and fell around her shoulders.

"Elena Gilbert. She's nineteen years old and a student at Mystic Falls University," Dean said as they made a right turn. Dean had never glanced at the picture. He simply read what he needed to read. He glanced at the sign to see that they were five miles from Mystic Falls. "She's been there for a little over a year now. Her parents died in a car crash last year."

"But why her? She seems like a normal college girl," Sam said, reading the paper fully. "She's a forensic-psychology major and is minoring in English. She's an honor student, a former cheerleader and gymnast and she plays tennis." Sam put the paper down. "The most normal girl I've seen." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well, Cass thinks she needs protection," he told him. "And check this: the town's infested by vampires." Sam raised an interested eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" Dean nodded to the glove department and Sam found a thick file. Glancing at his older brother momentarily, Sam flipped through it, catching articles of murders and death reports.

"Fifty people in the last week," Dean stated as they drove past the welcoming sign to Mystic Falls. Fleetingly, Dean noticed the dark clouds above the town. Last he had checked, Mystic Falls was supposed to be sunny today with cool winds. Something seemed off here. "All were completely drained with identical bite marks along their throats."

"Cass knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he?" Sam exclaimed and Dean nodded in agreement, ready to find this fucking girl and get the hell out of this damn town.

Oooooo

"Were you following me?" Elena asked breathlessly and her eyebrows rose in suspicion. She'd been taking a jog through the path of the forest, following the river. Although music had been playing in her ears, she felt a prickling sensation on her skin and concluded that someone was watching her. When she turned around, she saw some strange guy with brown hair.

"No…I was just taking a walk and happened to see you," he said smoothly, removing his shades to reveal piercing green eyes. Elena nodded, taking the buds from her ears. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course." Her response was quick and laced with a sarcastic edge. The guy – who did not look too bad, if Elena wanted to be honest – smiled at her slightly, flashing pearly white teeth.

"I attend school with you. Mystic U?" Elena juggled through her memories before recalling seeing him before. It was one the Honor's Literature courses. The teacher had called her out on something and he had been the one to set the teacher right on something that Elena honestly hadn't cared about.

"Umm, yeah. Stefan Salvatore, right?" Stefan's smile grew as Elena said his name, eyes sparkling. For some reason, Elena felt really unattractive in some black sweats, a loose tank top under a hoodie and sneakers. Subconsciously, she smoothed back her smooth hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Sophomore." Elena nodded. Stefan glanced around them, noting the gray sky and cool forest. "Do you always run out here on your own?" There was something strange about his tone, something Elena couldn't quite put her finger on. But she exhaled deeply, body still extremely warm from her run.

"No," she replied with a small smile. "I um…volleyball practice was cancelled today and I needed the run. Haven't been feeling light on my feet lately." Elena fought hard not to show her emotions as a wave of disgust erupted inside of her when Stefan blatantly appraised her body. She yanked the zipper of her hoodie up, effectively cutting off all sight of her boobs. Stefan's eyes flicked up to her face in amusement.

"Everything looks in shape to me," he purred and Elena suddenly felt the need to run. Something was extremely off with this guy and his presence caused a chill to stab her spine. Elena nodded.

"Thanks," she replied, not sure if she was supposed to react to him. Picking up her ear buds, she smiled as politely as she could. "Well, I better go. My friend is waiting for me." _Get back to Bonnie. Get back to Bonnie _became the little chant in Elena's head as she took small steps to keep some distance between herself and Stefan. Stefan chuckled at her.

"There's a lockdown tonight in Reed Hall," he informed her and Elena faintly recalled Bonnie telling her she wanted to go. She wondered faintly if it had been a good idea to consent now knowing that he would probably be there. "Are you going?"

"Maybe." Don't give him any clues. Just leave it open. Elena even shrugged nonchalantly for good measure. Stefan nodded.

"Well, hopefully you'll come." He grinned at her and Elena thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but then it disappeared on her. "I'll be seeing you around, Elena Gilbert." Elena nodded.

"Sure." She couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

Ten minutes later, Elena pushed herself through the front door of the old, Victorian era house and collapsed against the wall breathlessly. Bonnie Bennett smirked from the kitchen doorway, drying out a big bowl with a towel.

"Long run?" She inquired and Elena shook her head, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"Hardly," the olive-skinned beauty replied dryly and followed her best friend into the kitchen to see a fresh batch of chocolate-chip cookies. "This guy was following me in the woods and we were talking. He was cute, but…" Elena trailed off and grabbed a soft cookie, biting into it and letting the chocolate melt on her tongue. Bonnie smirked at the momentary look of pleasure on Elena's face at eating the cookie and inwardly crowed in victory.

"But what?"

"I don't trust him," Elena admitted. "I don't trust a lot of people, but he was just…off. I could just feel it. I don't think it's a good idea to go to that thing at school." Bonnie frowned and Sheila Bennett walked into the room, having heard the small talk.

"I do." Both girls turned to the elderly woman who only smiled. "Y'all have been stuck in this house and the only time y'all go out is when your friend Caroline begs you. Tonight is not going to be one of those nights." Elena sighed.

"But Sheila –

"I already made up my mind, Elena," Sheila interrupted and Elena zipped it. Sheila wasn't her grandmother, but she was the closest thing she had to one. And she knew when not to argue with the woman. "I know that I tell you to always be careful and go with your instincts, but I won't let you be afraid for the rest of your life. Go have fun at this sleepover with your classmates. You might find that you actually them." Elena smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Sheila." Elena kissed the elderly woman's cheek gently and Bonnie smiled. It'd been a year and three months since Elena had arrived and finally, she saw her best friend opening up to her grandmother. When Elena had first come, the girl cried herself to sleep every night for an entire month. She'd talk to Jeremy over the phone, eat and sleep. After the first month, Elena kept silent. She barely even spoke to Bonnie. Then she started asking questions about Bonnie and Bonnie's powers. She asked about her parents. Sheila was able to explain the rest. After a while, Elena was still Elena. She just wasn't…the same Elena.

The Elena Bonnie knew was confident, charismatic and playful. She was adventurous and stayed on top of cheerleading. She wrote in a journal almost every single day and always wore the most beautiful, brightest smile Bonnie had ever seen. But now, Elena was quieter, less sociable. She hardly even talked to Caroline, who resented her for some petty reason. Elena refused to cheer, claiming that she didn't "feel like being cheery anymore." She played volleyball to vent her frustrations and only just started using a diary again.

"I'll be watching. Just in case," Bonnie reassured her best friend and Elena nodded in appreciation. "And you might want to pack your birthday present." Elena sighed at the memory.

"Which one?"

"The crossbow," Bonnie replied before getting the milk. Something told her that they'd better enjoy the day now. Because she was pretty sure it wouldn't be pretty at the end of it.

Ooooo

"You look really pretty, Elena," Caroline complimented and Elena really wanted to roll her eyes. She could feel the hostility rolling off in waves from the pretty blonde and the sarcasm in her voice was evident. But Elena didn't care. She hadn't even done anything to the girl, so she could have her bitch fit all she wanted.

"Thanks. I love the dress. It brings out the color of your eyes," she replied and Caroline immediately went into some little story about where she got the blue dress from and how she got a discount on it. She babbled on and on and Elena refused to stop her. It was a good distraction from the constant leering eyes.

Elena didn't understand what was so fucking special about her looks that made people stare. Honestly, she looked normal and people irritated her when they smiled at her before eyeing as if she were a piece of meat. In the midst of her thoughts, she was surprised when Caroline snapped a finger in her face.

"Huh?" Caroline sighed in aggravation and Elena immediately felt bad. She kinda did just zone out on her. But, to Elena's defense, Caroline was only talking to her because Elena was friends with Bonnie.

"Have you met Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline repeated and Elena followed the girl's line of vision to see the guy enter the gymnasium doors. He glanced around him, nodding to a few people emotionlessly. Then his eyes found hers and Elena's breath caught in her throat. She looked away quickly, catching the tail of what appeared to be a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Earlier today," Elena said distastefully. "We talked." Caroline stared at her in surprise.

"Really? He doesn't have any friends here." _Don't doubt that_, Elena thought inwardly with a smirk as Caroline continued. "The football team respects him, though. I thought he was playing for the other team." Elena scoffed and peeked at him again. Stefan was actually conversing with a few football players and caught her gaze again. He even had the audacity to wink at them and Elena rolled her eyes in disgust. She was pretty sure Caroline felt like she won a million bucks.

"He's definitely straight." Elena didn't know how that sounded coming out of her mouth. She didn't even think about the tone in her voice. All she knew was that the minute the words came out, Caroline's eyes darkened before the girl covered it with a frosty smile. _Great. Just what I needed. An emotionally unstable girl with confidence issues_, Elena thought and wondered faintly where Bonnie disappeared to when the dark-skinned beauty returned.

"Found us a spot by the windows," Bonnie said and Elena smiled appreciatively. Caroline gave Bonnie a big smile.

"I'll join you. It'll be our little sleepover." Bonnie nodded with a bright smile and Elena fought the urge to remind them both that the entire thing was supposed to be a sleepover. This was a good night for Bonnie; she didn't want to be the one that ruined it.

If only she didn't feel like this night was going to end badly.

Ooooo

"Looks like this is the place," Dean said and loaded a gun before tucking it in the holster. Sam exhaled deeply, actually wanting a drink. They'd dealt with vampires before and back then, he thought they'd been done. Obviously, not. "A bunch of unsuspecting sophomores and juniors who thought they could get a night to study and get to know each other. Glad I never had to go through this." Sam chuckled.

"You can say that again," Sam replied. "Think we'll be able to get the girl without any problems?" Dean chortled at him.

"Wishful thinking, Sammie. Wishful thinking." The brothers shared a small laugh, knowing damn well things never ran smoothly for them. "Let's go!" Before Dean could get any further, Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, man. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean gave Sam a hard look, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Seriously? We're about to go shoot up a shitload of vampires for this random chick and you wanna go there right now? Really, Sam?" Sam sighed.

"Look, Dean. I've noticed, alright? The nightmares. The zoning out." Dean tensed immediately and glared at Sam even harder. "Dude, you know I'm here if you wanna talk. But you need to trust –

A scream tore through the air, piercing through the silence of the night. Dean glanced between the building and his brother, giving his brother an almost pleading look.

"Sam –

"This conversation is not over," the younger Winchester snapped and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Ooooo

Elena threw herself into the empty pool room and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. She then ran along the side of the pool, its blue lights being the only true source of light she had in the room. Glancing behind her occasionally, she raced up the bleachers until she got to the top and slid down beneath it, trying her hardest not to make a sound.

She lost Bonnie. The one person she knew that could keep her safe and she lost her. Her mother was probably rolling around in her grave right now. Breathing quickly, Elena dug into her duffel bag and pulled out her crossbow.

Back in September, Sheila gave Elena this strange box as a birthday present. A few days later, Sheila had her outside and made her open it, revealing the beauty. It was light in Elena's hands and was black, accented by silver details. The armguard was very soft and wrapped around Elena's arm comfortably. And to be honest, Elena felt really badass with it, even though she was still a rookie. She could shoot on occasion, but she knew she had a long ways to go. Sighing, Elena strapped it on and loaded it. She pulled out a small quiver and hung it over her shoulder. Dumping her bag under the bleacher, she took quiet steps down the stairs, listening to the room.

The night had started simple enough. They studied for history, Elena completed her psychology assignment with a few classmates and then joked around. Come to find out, Caroline was actually really cool once she dropped the icy Barbie act. She and Elena both were head cheerleaders, they loved romance movies (Bonnie favored books), and all three loved brownies. Luckily, Bonnie had packed a few and Caroline and snuck in a bottle of scotch for them to sip on. It had been simply a night for the sophomores to bond more and to include some of the freshman. Elena had actually relaxed and brought her guard down, even getting up the courage to talk to a few guys. Then, things turned southward.

Before Elena knew it, a scream stole the happy and safe atmosphere and traded it with something dark and truly terrifying. One of the girls who had been loud and flirting with a lot of guys earlier in the night became extremely quiet. So, one of her friends went to look for her and then a group. After fifteen minutes, people started realizing the missing classmates. But before any could decide a strategy, the first girl was thrown through the gymnasium doors, dead and her throat practically torn. Everything blurred past Elena without her realizing it.

Bonnie and Caroline had tugged her out through a secret door and then the crowd was with them. Amidst that, Elena had managed to keep her bag and somehow the crowd made her lose Bonnie's hand. Before she knew it, she was on the second floor of Reed Hall and was currently residing in the pool room. Elena gasped as her phone buzzed in her pocket and she whipped it out to see a text for Bonnie, thank God.

Caroline got me out. Srry I lost u. Where r u?

Bonnie

Elena sighed in relief and texted her response. Smiling one more time at the phone, she tucked it back into her pocket. Just as she was about to run a hand through her hair, Elena gasped.

"Where did you just come from?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes at the male suspiciously. His face resembled one of concern, but Elena knew that she shouldn't trust him. And she didn't.

"I just ran from those…things. I don't even know what they are," he exclaimed worriedly, though the worry never actually reached his eyes. Elena clutched the crossbow tightly in her right hand, eyeing him warily. Stefan stared at it with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing with that?"

"I think you already know." Stefan chuckled at her response, shoving his hands into his pockets. He took a careful step towards her, but Elena tensed and took a few steps back, poised to pull the text. Stefan sighed in defeat and Elena swore his eyes darkened at her. A chill raced through her.

"Well…then there's only one thing left to do," he said and Elena found her chest constricting painfully.

With a snarl, Stefan lunged and Elena found herself on the ground with him straddling her, his hands around her arms, effectively pinning her body down. Stefan growled down at her face, baring glinting teeth that frightened the hell out of her. They looked sharp and fear tugged at Elena's senses, begging her to take some action. Elena struggled to move under him and then stilled when Stefan sniffed her throat deeply, tongue reaching out to lick her skin. Repulse slapped her in the face and made her skin crawl. "Do you know why they call me Ripper Stefan, Elena?"

"I really don't give a fuck," she replied and pulled the trigger, causing an arrow to sink into Stefan's abdomen. He gasped and rolled off her. Elena raced to her feet and stood over his body as he full out laughed at her, standing up slowly.

"Did you really think that that would work?" He inquired, amused. This human girl was interesting when he met her and now, he knew he had to keep her around just to fuck with her. Didn't she know that vampires couldn't be killed by little arrows? Elena smirked knowingly, an evil glint in her pretty brown eyes.

"Actually, it did," she replied and Stefan started to move, but found that his feet were locked to the ground. Elena smirk grew at his surprised expression. "The funny thing about vampires are that you guys can't be killed by much. But if the blood of a dead person hits your system, you can die." Stefan glowered at her, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into her throat and suck until every last drop of her life essence left her body.

"What did you do?"

"Paralyzed you. So, I can do this." Elena raised her left leg – thanking God for blessing with her enough flexibility – and kicked Stefan hard, sending him flying into the pool. Exhaling deeply, she ran to the doors.

It was only a matter of time before the paralysis would wear off and Stefan would be after her again. Elena hurriedly ran out of the room and down the hallway, knowing she had to get to the stairs before she could get out of the building. Just as she was about to run through the doors to the stairway, they were swung open and Elena skidded to a halt as she was met by the most beautiful hazel-green eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

"Down," a rough voice commanded and she obediently sank into a crouch. The strange man's hand shot out and he threw a shiny looking disc thing that kinda looked sharp along the edges. She heard a sickening sound and turned gasp.

Stefan's body collapsed to the ground, his head completely cut off his body. Blood pooled around it and from his throat. She gaped in horror before slowly rising to her feet, loading another arrow into the crossbow and aiming it at the strange man before her, who was actually aiming a gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, piercing her with those hypnotizing eyes.

"The man that just saved your damn life," he replied and Elena knew he had her at that. "Who are you?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." Dean stared at her in surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Chapter 2

Dean really wished he had looked at that picture before he came face-to-face with Elena Gilbert. Because now, he could only gape. Sam had been right; she was gorgeous. Probably one of the most gorgeous women Dean had ever seen in his entire life.

Elena was of average height with a slim yet slightly athletic build. He could tell that she had been a cheerleader at one point. Her pretty oval-shaped face held the deepest brown eyes Dean had ever seen, a small and thin nose, and full lips that looked so damn soft. Her long dark brown hair fell down her back and over her shoulders elegantly, the ends slightly curled. She wore a light, long-sleeved denim blouse with a brown belt around her waist, holding the shirt against her form to reveal her soft curves. The first five buttons of the blouse were unfastened, revealing a black cami underneath and an impressive bust. A silver necklace glinted in the moonlight. Dark skinny jeans clung to her hips and long legs and she wore dark boots. Her sleeves were pulled up for the impressive-looking crossbow.

"You plan on hurting someone with that?" He inquired, amused. Elena glanced at her crossbow, looking back at him. A faint blush stained her cheeks and Dean chided himself to not think that was cute.

"For your information, I had complete control over the situation," Elena snapped, trying to not to feel embarrassed. But in truth, seeing him with guns and other weapons, she felt really silly. She felt like a child holding a toy, not a woman with a lethal weapon. Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, challenging her. He didn't know why he was toying with the girl.

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm standing, I'm the one that actually killed your little friend back there." Elena glowered at Dean and he had to admit; the little pouty thing she was doing was kinda cute. _Is everything this girl does gonna be cute to me_, he wondered and his mind told yes.

"I would have gotten around to figuring that out," Elena replied smartly and tried to sidestep him, but Dean prevented her from going anywhere.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out of here, thank you." Elena tried again, but Dean's hand shot out, completely blocking her way. Elena tried not to act like a kid and stamp her feet in frustration. When she tried to get past him, Dean caught a whiff of the tantalizing combination of vanilla and jasmine.

"Not without some protection, you don't," he snapped. "Wouldn't want you to end up hurting yourself with that thing."

"I don't even know you for you to be insulting me and treating me like some kid," she growled at him and Dean fought the urge to smirk. Her attitude was interesting and seeing her angry fueled his excitement for some odd reason. "So, who the hell are you?"

"Dean Winchester," he told her and Elena shoved at his arm, forcefully getting past him. She forced herself not to look at those eyes, which darkened at her and made her heart race for a moment. She needed to get away from this man and out of this building. For one, she didn't want those things to come back and she needed to get away from him. He unnerved her. "I was sent to find you by an angel named Castiel. I'm the good guy here." Elena whirled on him at the bottom of the steps, disbelieving and aggravated.

"You expect me to believe that an angel sent you to protect me?" She exclaimed incredulously and Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This girl was becoming increasingly infuriating by the second. "Good luck with that!"

"Did you just see that thing behind you?" He spat and Elena tensed, clenching her teeth. "There are hundreds more waiting outside to bite into your pretty little neck and sweetheart, I can tell you. They won't be nice." Elena narrowed her eyes at him as Dean walked down the steps until he was one step above her, towering over her a little more than he had been when they had been face-to-face. Elena tried to dismiss the intimidating stance and placed her unarmed hand on her hip.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she told him snippily. Dean exhaled deeply through his nostrils, ignoring how deep and bottomless her brown eyes seemed to be the closer he got to her.

"Look, kid –

"I have a name, so use it." Elena's forceful tone rubbed Dean the wrong way. "And just because you wave some little gun around and kill one little vampire doesn't mean shit to me. And spitting to me about some angel just makes me want to get the hell away from you, whoever the hell you are. I still don't trust you. Now leave me alone or you'll be the next one stabbed by an arrow." The threat pushed Dean's last button and before Elena knew it, she was slammed into the wall, the hand with the crossbow pinned to the wall by his strong hand. Dean's body was pressed tightly against hers and his other hand pinned hers to her side.

Elena had noticed when they met how attractive he was. But the situation at the moment had been too serious for her to fully soak it in, even though this was just as serious. However, now that they were so close, she couldn't help but notice the things she tried to dismiss. Dean was tall and handsome with a nice muscular build, his strength completely displayed as he held her and made her feel powerless. His light skin had a nice soft tan to it, his nose was flaring, and those eyes had darkened into a nice green shade that pierced her where she was. His light brown hair was short and messy and Elena faintly wondered how soft it was. She could feel his muscles against her soft body through their clothing and was surrounded by the smell of all man.

Yeah, he was definitely all man. Elena gulped as Dean glared at her fiercely, choosing to stare at his eyes instead of trying to catch a glimpse at his firm, kissable lips.

"Look, Castiel demanded that we come and find you and keep you safe. Trust me, sweetheart, you were the last thing on my mind yesterday," he snapped and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know why Castiel is so fixated on you, but I do know that I promised I would keep you safe. And I promise you, Elena, that I will. I've never gone back on my word. But you have got to trust me, understood?" They stood there in a tense silence, staring each other down with hostility and mistrust.

Elena didn't want to trust him. She just wanted her best friend and she wanted to get away from this school. She had had enough for one night. In truth, she just wanted to go back to the days before her parents died and her life wasn't hell for her. She wanted to be able to get on her little brother's nerves and fuck with his love life just because she was the big sister and she was allowed to do that. But she knew that life was over and as she stared into Dean's now brighter eyes, she knew she had choice but to trust him.

For now, he was all she had. Elena nodded slowly and Dean released her, gladly putting some distance between their bodies. Her scent had engulfed him almost immediately and he was sure he could smell the jasmine coming from her lips too. He faintly wondered if they'd taste like jasmine before chiding himself again. _It's been a long time since your last fuck and she doesn't look too bad_, he told himself. His mind called his bluff.

"Come on," he said and reached out for her hand. "We gotta find my brother."

Dean tried to ignore the thrill of satisfaction and excitement that raced through him when she gave him her soft hand.

Oooooo

"I'm Bonnie," Bonnie exclaimed immediately and threw her hands up. Sam stared down at the petite beauty, gun poised at her and his head tilted in confusion, which looked so adorable to Bonnie.

As soon as they had entered the school, Dean suggested they separate and Sam had stayed on the ground floor while Dean went one floor up. Sam had just finished checking all the classrooms, frowning at a few of the dead bodies he'd seen. Those vampires had been messy and careless. But they had been smart; they had disguised themselves as students. They gained those more kids' trusts and sucked them dry when they were unsuspecting. Just as Sam had come back to the front door, a dark-skinned girl arrived and he was currently pointing a gun at her pretty heart-shaped face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded. "It's not safe." Bonnie slowly pulled her hands down, green eyes locked onto his pale blue ones.

"My friend," she replied. "She's in here somewhere. On the second floor, I think." Bonnie could feel the distrust coming from Sam and cautiously reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. " You can see the text." Sam glanced between her face and the phone warily. With the gun still pointed at her, he snatched it out of her hands. He didn't want to think about how adorable the flash of anger in her eyes looked. He read Elena's text and his eyebrows furrowed.

Was this the same Elena?

"Elena Gilbert?" Bonnie nodded slowly as Sam handed her her phone back.

"Yes. She's my best friend and I'm her guardian," Bonnie exclaimed and Sam just stared in utter confusion. Guardian? How could this small girl – err, woman – be Elena's guardian? Sam read in Elena's profile that Elena was about five feet and five inches tall. Bonnie looked like she wasn't that much taller.

"Guardian?" Bonnie sighed and started walking past Sam and he followed in confusion as they reached the staircase. Bonnie didn't make it one stair up before he grabbed her arm, turning her around to him. "What in the hell are you –

"Sam," Bonnie said softly and Sam was lost for words as he stared into those emerald green orbs, almost forgetting his own name. "We don't have time to talk right now. Just know that you can trust me. I've been waiting a very long time for you and your brother to get here and I will gladly explain myself once we're in a safer place."

Sam didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at her for a second. Bonnie was exceptionally gorgeous with her mocha-brown skin, expressive green eyes, full and luscious lips, and petite yet curvy body. Long and curly dark chocolate-brown was illuminated by the moonlight that seeped in through the window, making her darker and so ethereal. She put Ruby to shame, that was for sure.

Sam only nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now, let's find Elena and –

"Bonnie," Elena exclaimed from the top of the stairs and ran down it to embrace her friend just as Sam released her. Bonnie hugged her friend tightly.

"God, it's good to see you, Elena," she whispered before pulling away to stare up at the girl's face. "I am so sorry I left you." Elena smiled, relieved at seeing a familiar face.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you could save Caroline." Elena smiled one last time at Bonnie before glancing up to see Sam who waved awkwardly at her. She eyed him and Bonnie smiled.

"Sam, Elena. Elena, Sam." Bonnie introduced and Elena nodded to the younger Winchester. Sam reached out politely and Elena shook his hand with a soft smile, which kinda pissed Dean off because he hadn't gotten that kind of reaction from her and he was the one that saved her damn life_. Ungrateful brat_, he thought. Dean smirked to himself, shaking his head as he took a few steps down.

"Yeah. 'Cause no one cares about me," he muttered and Elena glanced back at him with a glare. _That's because we don't_, she thought but her head shot back that she did. Bonnie smirked.

"I think we've _all_ established who you are, Dean." Dean raised an eyebrow at Bonnie before glancing at his younger brother curiously. Sam could only shrug and Bonnie wrapped her dainty hand around Elena's wrist, tugging her down the stairs. "Come on, let's go. We gotta get outta here."

In agreement, the group ran out of the building and Dean led the way to the Impala. After rushing inside of the vehicle, the engine roared and they sped off the campus. Elena's hair whipped around her as she kept glancing behind them to see if anyone was there.

"Are they following us?" She asked and Bonnie only sat there calmly.

"Yep," she replied and Elena gaped at her.

"You mean to tell me that this town has been full of vampires and I'm only just finding out about this?" Elena glared at her best friend, dejected. She thought Bonnie had told her everything, but obviously, her best friend left out some minor details.

"Mystic Falls has always been infested with vampires," Bonnie said simply. "Why do you think all of those murders happened?" Elena sat back, recalling the latest deaths. She did remember hearing about blood being drained from countless bodies. In the next town over, the same thing happened.

"So, you wanna explain how the hell you know us?" Dean's rough voice called and both girls glanced up at the rear view mirror to see him staring at them. Elena tried not to get lost in those eyes again. She didn't want to even think about what it felt like having his body pressed against hers so intimately. _But you're thinking about it right now_, her mind decided to point out.

"Let's just say that I've been waiting a very long time for you two, Winchesters," Bonnie said and the brothers exchanged a look. "Grams would know more than I do, so I think that's a conversation you three will want to have." Elena yanked onto Bonnie's arm and pulled her close, eyeing Dean.

"Why are you trusting them?" She whispered fiercely but Dean heard her anyway and glared.

"Because we're the only people keeping you alive, princess," he snapped. Elena narrowed her eyes at Dean, wanting not to feel bad about thinking about shooting him.

"I _wasn't_ talking to _you_, ass-wipe!" Sam stifled a chuckle at the comeback and Dean shot him a look while Bonnie gave Elena a stern yet understanding look.

"Back off, Lena," she said and Elena stared into her friend's eyes, calming down somewhat. "They can be trusted." Elena gave one final glare to the back of Dean's gorgeous head before she nodded and sat back fully, removed her crossbow, and folded her arms over her chest. Dean bristled at her attitude and sped up over a speed bump just to hear her shocked gasp. He chuckled when he felt her glare.

"Sorry, princess," he said, feigning innocence. Bonnie glared at him too.

"Just because I told her to calm down, doesn't mean that I'll play nice too," Bonnie snapped and Dean tensed. "I may _look_ like the defenseless woman in the group, but trust and believe. I can be just as lethal as those little guns you've got. So, why don't we cut the bullshit alpha act you got going on and keep along _smoothly_?" Dean straightened at her tone, Sam smirked at Bonnie's bravery and Elena giggled.

And Dean hated it because he actually thought it was the best thing he'd heard in a long time.

Ooooo

"Get in now," was the first Sheila said when they arrived at the house. Immediately, the group was ushered inside. Elena watched in fascination as Sam and Dean helped Sheila surround the house with salt for some odd reason and then come inside to draw some strange symbol on the door. Whatever it was it would "ward the demons off and keep them from coming inside." Elena still didn't understand what the difference between a vampire and a demon was.

So, after fifteen minutes, they were all in the living room staring at each other. The younger generation stared up at Sheila as she sighed and sat in the comfortable rocking chair. Elena sat on the couch between Dean and Sam, Bonnie at her feet.

"So," Dean started out dryly, not sure what he was supposed to do with this silence. "Let's not all talk at the same time." Elena could not hide the small amused giggle and a rush of excitement filled him. Sheila smirked.

"As you have been made aware, this is Elena Gilbert," she began. "A little over a year ago, her parents called me and told me that they could no longer watch her. I never told you this, Elena," Sheila stared at the young woman with guilt on her face. "But your parents were hunters – had been for a very long time. They were good too. But when you came into their lives, they both understood that things would only go from bad to worse."

"Why?"

"All I know about you Elena is that you have something very special inside of you, something that is so powerful that Lucifer wants you," Sheila explained and Elena's blood chilled. Lucifer was the devil's name, right?

"As in the devil, Lucifer?" Sheila nodded solemnly and Bonnie rubbed Elena's hands, which had been on her shoulders, comfortingly. Sam and Dean listened intently.

"And that necklace you're wearing?" Everyone looked at the angel's wing dangling from Elena's silver chain, which glistened and glowed in the firelight. "That was from an angel." Something clicked in Elena's head as she listened to Sheila, a woman she actually trusted.

"Dean said that an angel named Castiel sent them to find me. Is that true?" Before Sheila could reply, Elena gasped. In the blink of an eye, a strange, dark-haired man was standing behind Sheila. Elena noted how Dean rolled his eyes and commented, "Speak of the devil."

"Yes," he said. "Elena, I am Castiel." Elena stared at the angel, surprised, noting his clothing. He looked like an antsy journalist from New York in his tan trench coat, blouse and tie and black pants. But she could also feel power radiating off of him.

"How do you know me?" Castiel simply looked at her.

"Your parents were once guarded by an angel named Isobel," he explained and Dean listened, interested now. Neither he nor Sam had ever heard of Isobel. He was pretty sure she wasn't even in the bible. "She wouldn't be in your bibles; she's hardly known by anyone except for those who glimpsed her a few times. And God." Elena gulped, feeling a wave of emotion hitting her in the face for some odd reason. And she didn't even know the angel.

"What happened to her?" She asked quietly and Castiel sighed.

"She died," he told her and Elena looked away, feeling tears pricking at the back of her eyes. God, she was sooo not crying in front of them right now. No way in hell! "She sacrificed her life to save yours, throwing away even her duty as your mother's guardian just to keep you safe." Elena gulped and Dean shot her a sympathetic look.

"What is so important about me that people have to die?"

"No one knows." Dean rolled his eyes. Why the fuck did every time they turn around Castiel not have the answers? What the fuck was his purpose for coming around if he honestly couldn't help? "Your parents could not conceive until after you arrived. No one knows why God created you in particular, but we know he created you for a purpose." Elena eyed Castiel warily.

"And what's that?" She didn't like where this was going.

"To stop Lucifer," Castiel responded and Elena stood, shaking her head.

"I'm only nineteen!" She cried. "I'm supposed to finish college and start a career and have a family. I'm supposed to have a normal life!" Castiel took a step towards her and for some reason, Dean felt extremely protective of her and wanted to keep a good distance between her and the angel.

"Nothing about you is normal, Elena."

"Why not?"

"Because," Castiel snapped and Elena fixed him with a glare. Sheila sighed and stood herself, staring at Elena sympathetically.

"We have a long night ahead of us and an even longer day tomorrow," she said. "Elena, how about you go on up and sleep a little? You've been up since five this morning." Elena glanced at Sheila in surprise, but did not argue. With a final glare at Castiel, she walked out with Bonnie trailing after her. Dean sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Now what?" Dean inquired and Sheila turned to him dark eyes.

"Now, we wait and guard the house," she said. "They know that we're coming together to protect her. It won't be long before they decide to gather and come for her." Dean shook his head, confused. Elena had been here for a long time. Did they come only because the boys were here?

"But why now?"

"Because of Lilith," Castiel answered. "She'd already been planning to snatch Elena; we got her just in time. Whatever Lucifer has planned for her, we've got to keep her safe." Sheila nodded.

"Which means we have to get her out of this town later in the morning. The night would be too dangerous, though I'm sure they'll still be out during the day." Sam glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"But the sun?" Sheila shook her head.

"Will not be up to provide safety," she told him and Dean let out a deep breath. Great! This just kept getting better and better. "We have to wait at least until sometime after ten o'clock. At least at that time, it will be bright enough for us to not worry about them coming for her in large quantities."

Ooooo

Elena sighed as she released her hair from a ponytail. At Bonnie's suggestion, she hopped into a hot shower. While it didn't take her mind from the present issue at hand, it did relax Elena enough for her to remember that she had been tired. When all hell broke loose, she'd been about to fall asleep to Caroline singing. Glancing at the mirror one final time, Elena sighed. She shut off the light to the bathroom and inhaled sharply when she stepped into her room.

Dean was sitting on her lounge chair adding bullets to his gun.

"Seriously?" She snapped. "A warning would've been just fine." Dean only spared her a glance, polishing the gun with a rag. His jacket was off and it left him with on this white short-sleeved T shirt. It left little to Elena's imagination and had her wondering what it would feel like if he simply held her in his arms. His biceps looked strong and defined.

"You've gotta mentally prepare yourself, Elena," he chided and she bristled at being patronized by a man she only just met. "Anyone could have been in your room and your life could have been gone just like that." To emphasize his point, Dean pushed something up into the gun hard – probably the part where the bullets were – and Elena flinched at the sound. With a glance at her, he rose and turned to the bag by her desk. Elena glared at his back.

Springing to action, Elena quietly lunged at Dean, prepared to shove him to the ground. Instead, he whirled and grabbed her wrist, twisting her around until her wrist was behind her back. He grabbed the other and held it before her, pressing his entire front to her back. Immediately, her scent flooded his nose and Dean couldn't help but take a quick sniff, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"That was actually pretty decent. For a rookie," he muttered into her hair and Elena's chest heaved as she breathed, biting her lower lip in disappointment. He nudged her hair away from her ear with his nose and Elena gasped as she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "But be a little faster next time. If I had been a demon, you'd be dead by now."

Elena mentally cursed herself for not thinking that he would have quick reflexes. Dean seemed very experienced. The way he handled the Stefan-situation and the conversation downstairs was proof enough. She winced when Dean gently pushed her away, her wrists hurting from having been handled so roughly.

"Go to bed, Elena." She peeked up at Dean's face to see him give her an almost sympathetic look. "We have a long day tomorrow." Elena sighed in defeat and clamored into bed, sliding under the covers. She lay on her back for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling. The necklace felt warm and comforting against her chest. It always had. And now that Elena thought about it, it was weird. The necklace was silver. Shouldn't it feel cold to her – especially because she had just gotten out of the shower? She heard Dean pull out something else metal and it was probably another gun.

_Where does he get his supply? The army,_ she pondered curiously but asked an entirely different question.

"How long have you been hunting, Dean?" Dean's head shot up at that question. Her voice sounded so soft, so innocent. It was hard to believe that that had been the same girl that snapped at him earlier and drove him up the wall. He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"A very long time, Elena," he admitted and for some reason, Elena found herself wanting to hug him. Hunting seemed like a big job and it was probably stressful. She wondered how much of his life – his normal life – had he missed, but chose not to ask. It wasn't any of her business.

Dean sighed in relief when he heard Elena fall into slumber. He really shouldn't have let her get so close to him. It was unnerving and something told him that that was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Chapter 3

Elena grudgingly stuffed the duffel bag with clothes, exhausted and irritated. At nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday – might she add – Dean shook her awake, claiming it was time for them to get going. Elena rarely woke up this early on the weekend and shoved a pillow in the man's face. In retaliation, Dean dragged her off the bed by her feet and Elena was jolted fully awake when she fell onto the wooden floor. Hard.

So now, here she was, fully dressed and packing a duffel bag with the essentials. She had five pairs of pajamas, a ton of underwear and bras, jeans and blouses, and toiletries. Checking through the bag once more, Elena sighed, running a hand over her hair. Once more, Elena was leaving another life behind. When will the fucking madness end?

"You ready to go?" Dean asked from the door and Elena shot him a look.

"Definitely," she replied sarcastically and Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean, who wouldn't be ready to hit the road with two hunters and an angel that pops in whenever the hell he feels like it? It's not like a normal life means anything, right?" Dean didn't reply. He simply held the door open for her and Elena stormed out, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Drama queen," he muttered as they walked down the stairs to see Bonnie just coming back inside. Sam was right behind her. "How are we looking?" Sam sighed.

"So far, we're good." Bonnie nodded in agreement. Dean smirked.

"That means they're waiting for us to make the next move," he said and snuck a glance at Elena. "So, please, princess. Don't do anything stupid." Elena fixed him with a steely glare.

"Of course. We'll just leave that to you," she shot back and bumped past him, walking out to the car. Dean glanced at Bonnie who grinned sheepishly.

"She's not a morning person." Dean scoffed.

"I noticed." Bonnie chuckled at his words and brushed past him to the kitchen. The boys exchanged a brief greeting before following the chocolate-skinned girl. Bonnie smiled at Sheila and grabbed the cup of coffee, taking a sip. "So, who's ready for our little road trip –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Elena's scream tore through the peace and Dean rushed out to the front door just in time to see Elena go flying. Inwardly, he cringed when she crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned before glaring at the brunette vampire who hissed at him. "Bring it on, bitch." The vampire lunged and Dean yanked out a machete from his own bag just in time to hit the vampire in the face. She staggered back and Dean took a swing, but she grabbed it before swiftly kicking him in the chest, effectively knocking all the breath from him. Dean released his grip on the machete and the girl swung around and kicked him again, this time knocking Dean to the ground.

Dean gasped breathlessly as he tried to get up, but the vampire was straddling him in seconds, hand tightening around his throat. Dean coughed before the weight was suddenly lifted off of him. Sam grasped the vampire by her hair and swung her to the ground, before standing over her and slicing her head off with Dean's abandoned machete. Bonnie winced as the blood spattered on his clothes and even getting on his adorable face. But then her eyes widened.

"Sam!" She yelled and held her hand up, squeezing it into a fist. Sam whirled around to see another vampire fall to his knees in agony and clutching his head, crying out. Before Sam could react or even question Bonnie's ability, the vampire's head slid off his shoulders and the body slumped to the ground. Elena breathed heavily as she held her own machete. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her as she exhaled deeply and swiped some hair back, wincing when she touched the side of her head. Dean nodded, impressed.

"Not bad, princess," he remarked and Elena shot him a pointed look.

"You're welcome," she replied with a small smirk and Dean smirked in response as she walked into the house, still clutching her head. Sam helped his brother to his feet and gave Bonnie a bewildered look.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie glanced at him, hair whipping around as she turned and Sam swore he hadn't seen anything that graceful since Ruby.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brothers glanced at each other before glaring at her, hands folding over their chests simultaneously. Bonnie rolled her eyes, smirking.

"You know exactly what he's talking about," Dean snapped. "That whole witchy thing you just did? Not normal." Bonnie chuckled, amused.

"I _never_ said I was normal, Dean. You just assumed –

"Cut the bullshit, Bonnie. What are you?" Bonnie's eyebrows rose at his tone and Dean clenched his jaw. Sam stared at Bonnie, those electric-blue eyes almost pleading her. She actually found herself ignoring the equally patronizing look he was truly giving her.

"I'm Elena's guardian. Is that good enough?" Bonnie exclaimed and started towards the house, the boys following her.

"She's not an angel," Dean noted.

"She's damn sure not an archangel," Sam added and Bonnie whirled around again, eyes narrowing at them.

"_Can't I just be the exception? Please?_" She begged and Dean snorted.

"Hell no!" Bonnie groaned. "You have yet to explain _anything_ to us and sweetheart; we've been through enough to know not to trust everyone that tells us to trust them. Because that usually ends bad…_for us_! How did you know that we were going to be here? How did you even know who we were? _And how in the hell did you just do that?_" Bonnie glared at them harshly.

"If I can recall correctly, you're about to travel all over with a girl who you know _nothing_ about and I have yet to see _either_ of you – _especially you, Dean_, seeing as how you probably complain the most – complain about it. And I don't know if it's because you _think_ she's some eye candy you _might_ be able to get a taste out of and _trust me_, Dean, you won't be taking a bite outta that _any_ time soon!" Sam chuckled at that and Dean punched his shoulder, not at all amused. He was not thinking about Elena like that. His mind called his bluff. "And I'm simply her _best friend_ who happens to be her guardian and that's all I can really say at this point because in all honesty, I _don't_ know why I have these powers. _I just do_. They've been in our family for centuries without explanation."

"Fine, we'll drop it. But her guardian?" Dean questioned and Bonnie sighed as a breeze brushed past and the sun peeked through the clouds momentarily. The vampires would probably try to hide, Bonnie reasoned mentally, unless they wanted a sun burn.

"I don't know. It's just…it's been that way for as _long_ as I can remember." Bonnie shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, shuffling her small feet a little. Sam watched intently as she bit her lower lip, before swiping her bangs away. She smiled briefly and Sam swore he caught a glimpse of a dimple on her right cheek. "I met Elena when we were little kids and ever since then, I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her. It just happened and I've kept to that promise since then, even when we were apart. And I _always_ will. I don't know…I guess it's just…fate."

The last word hung in the air and for some reason, it rubbed Dean the wrong way. Fate? Fate was utter bullshit at this point, but who was Dean to argue with her? He and Sam stuck together for this damn long. It wasn't their place to question Bonnie considering herself Elena's guardian. By the look of things, the girl needed one.

"Are we done now?" Bonnie inquired, eyes pleading. Sam nodded and watched her walk inside, pretending that he was just making sure she got in safe and not checking out her ass. Dean chuckled and Sam shot him a look.

"What?"

"I'm not saying anything," Dean said and Sam narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "I mean, hey! At least I know I'm not the only one who's enjoying life. I mean, I was getting worried you were batting for the other side." Sam smirked.

"For one, fuck you, dude. And second, well, you're not having any with Elena. That's for sure." Dean scoffed.

"Like I really wanted to." _Lies and vicious rumors_, his mind remarked. Sam gave him a knowing look.

"Uh huh, sure," Sam replied as they stepped into the house. Dean was about to make another comment, but then they walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie arguing with Sheila, who was still as calm as ever.

"No," Bonnie snapped, tears gathering in those green eyes, making her look young and vulnerable in Sam's eyes. He faintly wondered how long she'd had to deal with this lifestyle. "Grams, I am _not_ leaving you." Sheila sighed. Dean let out a loose whistle.

"Why do I feel like we just stepped into an episode of the Secret Life of the American Teenage Guardian?" He asked Sam in what he thought was a quiet voice. Bonnie shot him a quick but meaningful glare, Elena rolled her eyes and Sheila smirked. Sam shoved him slightly. Dean shrugged "What?"

"You're going to have to, Bonnie," the older woman said, ignoring the male presence and held her hand up when Bonnie tried to say more. "I've lived in this town for as long as I can remember. I watched your mother grow up, watched her friendship with Elena's mother grow, and I've lived long enough to see the woman that you have become. Seals have already been put up and I have this house fully protected. This is my home, I've been taking care of myself before and I can do it without you."

"But Grams –

"This is the end of the conversation, Bonnie." Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line, swiping at her eyes before any tear fell. Elena gave her friend a sad smile before turning to Sheila.

"Please, come with us, Sheila," she begged and the older woman avoided looking into those deep brown eyes. Ever since Elena was a child, she'd been able to turn those doe-like eyes to Sheila and Sheila had been ready to do whatever that girl wanted. Now, it wasn't going to work. "I can't have another person that I care about dying for my sake. Not again."

The girl was good. That much Dean would give her. She deserved some serious brownie points for playing the dead parent card. Nice.

"And it's for your sake, Elena, that I stay." Elena tilted her head curiously and Sheila placed her hand over Elena's. "You're a strong girl, Elena. But you'll be even stronger once you stop depending on someone. Bonnie…that's the special case. But I will only slow you down from fulfilling your destiny."

"Which is?" Elena pressed and Sheila chuckled.

"You will all know in due time," the older woman replied and everyone sighed. Sheila glanced at the window and noticed that the sun had actually fully peeked out and lightened up the woods. She smiled at the group, eyes shining. "It's about that time."

Oooooo

For once, Mystic Falls was a dead town. Because of the attacks last night at the college, nobody wanted to come outside for fear of another vampire. Sheila said that the incident was broadcasted on the news and while most claim they don't believe, she heard that people decorated their doors with garlic, which was pretty useless if Dean wanted to say something. But he didn't.

"They're after us," Elena pointed out, glancing behind them ever so often. Dean peered into the rear view mirror, seeing a few vampires actually run behind the car. Some faltered and fell to the ground, yelling out in agony and turning red.

"Not a problem. Not a lot of them are stupid enough to come out in the sun."

"So you would like to think," Bonnie said and Sam turned to her. Just as he was about to say one more word, the car halted without warning, resulting in a sharp gasp from everyone. Dean looked up to see a raven-haired, pale man standing before the car, his hands poised in front of him. Dean knew that the Impala was dented and he was pretty sure the glass from the lights was broken.

"Dude, seriously?" He spat and the guy snarled at them, revealing very lethal fangs. Elena audibly gulped.

"Give me the girl," the guy demanded and Elena's blood chilled. Sam wielded the same machete.

"Come get her." Sam ran out of the car and swung at the vampire, but he grabbed the weapon before it could touch him and punched Sam square in the face, knocking him to the ground. The vampire threw the machete and walked to Elena's side of the car and was about to open her door when Dean whirled him around and punched him, gasping when a jolt of pain hit his own knuckles.

"Fuck," Dean swore as he held his fist. Elena cringed when the vampire swung his hand back, knocking Dean a few feet away. The guy turned back to Elena with slowly darkening blue eyes and smirked. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and he groaned in pain, hands over his temples. Elena reached for a weapon when the door swung open and the guy – ignoring his pain – gripped Bonnie's ankle and dragged her out. She rolled on the ground away from the car.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled and managed to shoot the guy with an arrow before he reached in and gripped her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her out of the vehicle. Elena screamed as the guy pulled her against him, locking their bodies tightly together. "Get the hell off of me!"

"You look like her," he said suddenly, staring at her face intensely. Elena gulped, slamming her fists into his chest in an attempt to get him off. "No wonder little brother wanted you so bad." _Stefan_, Elena recalled, concluding that this must have been his brother.

"Who –

The guy's hand shot out and caught an airborne knife. Elena saw Dean charging over to them and winced when the guy ducked from the machete and kicked again, sending Dean flying. Sam didn't even land a blow when the guy chucked the knife at him, which narrowly missed piercing Sam's shoulder. Instead, it left a nice gash.

Without warning, Elena snuck her hand into her back pocket and pulled out one of Sheila's old shurikens. Swiftly, she ran it across his throat and the guy hissed in pain as the blood seeped out, releasing Elena for a second. She tried to run away to Bonnie, who was trying to rise to her feet. But before she could even get a foot away, her arm was suddenly yanked back and the guy had her in his arms again. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek almost affectionately and disgust rose in the back of Elena's throat. _Creep_, she thought.

"Do you know how many people in heaven and hell have put up bets over your pretty little ass?" He inquired, gripping her chin and Elena glared at him.

"Fuck you," she spat and sank her teeth into his hand, crushing the cold, pale skin with her teeth. It wasn't hard enough to cause blood, but it was enough to piss him off. The breath was knocked out of Elena when his hand swung back and he bitch-slapped her. She cried out when he gripped her hair tightly, moving it from her neck. Fear crawled up her spine and made the small hairs on her skin stand up.

"My turn," he growled and slammed his teeth into her shoulder hard, causing Elena to scream loudly. She could feel the blood seeping into his mouth and hear his slurping accompanied by the mind-numbing pain of him having taken such a large chomp off her. He rose from her throat momentarily and Dean watched in disgust, looking for his machete while Sam rose to his feet. "No wonder everyone wants you. You taste divine."

"Hey, douchebag," Dean called and the guy's head snapped over to him, mout covered with Elena's blood and for some odd reason, Dean was filled with a sudden rage. "Catch this!" Dean swung the machete at him and the guy caught it, grinning.

"Did you honestly think that would work, Winchester?" He inquired and Dean stared in puzzlement briefly before smirking.

"It did." Suddenly, another machete was lodged in the vampire's head and the guy howled in pain. Sam smirked in triumph before his smile slowly disappeared as the guy threw both machetes to the ground. His wound healed in milliseconds. Bonnie gulped.

"It would be a good time to do that magic thingy you do," Dean pointed out and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Her blood is like a healing agent. Nothing I use will stop him and unless you can cut his head off, every wound you give him will only heal and he'll grow stronger," she explain and Dean swore under his breath. Just their fucking luck! Elena was apparently important to heaven and nice little meal for all vampires. Fucking great!

"Now, where was I?" The guy glanced down at Elena just as she shoved her hand into his face. Suddenly, a white life engulfed his entire being and pain shot through every nerve of his body. Screaming in agony, the guy threw Elena into the air and she fell into the Impala, head hitting the windshield first before she slid off the vehicle and onto the floor.

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled and rushed over to her best friend, wincing at Elena's still bleeding wound. Elena stared up at her best friend dazedly from hitting her head and bleeding, black spots blurring her vision. Bonnie gently cradled Elena's head in her arms and Elena's eyes fluttered close as she fought to stay conscious.

Dean and Sam watched in amazement as the vampire crumpled to his knees, the light still burning him from the inside. With one last howl, the light faded and the guy exploded, engulfing the area in a white light. The boys shielded themselves and when they glanced back, there was nothing there. They turned swiftly to the girls.

"That only happens when…" Sam started, eyes wide in surprise.

"An angel is involved," Dean concluded. But before they could confront either girl, Elena's head drooped in Bonnie's arms.

She collapsed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Chapter 4

"So, her blood's an aphrodisiac?" Sam inquired while Bonnie crushed some leaves into a small bowl filled with water. She sat on one of the hotel beds with Elena still unconscious, the wound having stopped bleeding. They'd dropped some peroxide on it earlier, making Elena yell in her sleep. But Bonnie wanted the skin to be able to heal quickly.

"Yep," she replied, mashing into the leaves until the contents became an almost golden-yellow paste. She muttered something under her breath that neither heard nor even noticed. "It's the same with demons. One drop of her blood could make them a little stronger. It's a curse."

"And the little light thing she did after? What was that?" Dean demanded and Bonnie dipped her fingers into the concoction before smearing it onto the wound. Elena mumbled something indiscernible before moaning in pain, moving just a little. Dean winced at the sound.

"I…I don't know." Bonnie answered truthfully. In all the years she'd known Elena, her best friend had never done that before. Ever. "She's never done it. I don't even know how to describe that…or what that even was." Placing the bowl down, Bonnie grabbed the bandages and placed them neatly on Elena's shoulder, covering the wound from sight.

"And what did you just do?"

"Calendula," Bonnie replied and stood, brushing her hands on her pants. "It has properties in it that can promote skin growth. The wound will be able to heal faster than just using peroxide alone. We might need to put some more on yours just in case. But I need to go buy some more." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you getting out there? 'Cause you damn sure ain't driving my baby," he told her and Bonnie gave him an impatient look, hands on her hips. Sam even gave Dean a look. "Hell no! You know the rules, Sammy."

"I'll drive her, Dean." He reassured his brother and Dean really hated the idea of not being with his car. After all, she was beaten up pretty bad. He didn't want nobody touching her.

"I bet not see one scratch on her, do you hear me?" His words were for Sam exclusively, but Bonnie found herself laughing.

"If you haven't noticed, a vampire practically ripped one of the back passenger doors off, your windshield is two seconds from caving in and the front of the car is dented. And I'm pretty sure there are other things wrong with that car." Dean glared at her and Bonnie smirked. "I'll get it fixed before we come back. Just watch Elena for me, please?" She even gave him a puppy dog look, which actually worked because she was so small.

These girls were going to be the death of him.

"Fine," Dean conceded, blaming his decision on bad weather and a bad mood. It was pouring outside and he was pretty sure the lights were going to go off soon. This motel was the first thing he saw in his rush to get Elena in a room so they could take care of her. But it wasn't like he cared. It was just that Bonnie wouldn't shut up until they did. He tossed Sam the keys before giving him a warning look. The rule was clear.

Bonnie wasn't driving his car. Nobody but Sam ever drove and that was how it was going to be, damnit. Bonnie smirked knowingly before tossing him a mock salute as she walked out the door. Sam nodded and closed the door behind them. Dean sighed and glanced at a slumber Elena, who was blissfully unaware of everything.

It was going to be a long night.

Ooooo

"I hope they don't kill each other before we come back," Bonnie thought aloud and Sam let out a chuckle. They were seated outside of the small store in the Impala. Once they had gotten into the store, Bonnie picked up a few herbs for different things, most for healing. Any other ones Sam didn't know anything about.

"Don't hold your breath." Bonnie gave him a small smile as she stirred the contents of the bowl, creating the same mixture. Sam unbuttoned his flannel shirt and slid it off, revealing a white wife-beater. Bonnie attempted to ignore how defined his arms and chest looked. After all, who took the time out to observe how well built the Winchester brothers were? Definitely not that girl.

_Liar_, her mind quipped. Besides, Bonnie was focused on the gash she had him uncover and winced. The blade sliced through the skin deeply, almost as bad as when the vampire bit Elena. They'd stopped the bleeding earlier and after wrestling with Sam about peroxide not being enough, he finally consented with her using an herb on him.

"It should heal quickly," she reassured him as she applied the paste onto his cut and Sam hissed in pain although his face didn't show anything. Sam nodded. It burned a little, but this was the second application and it wasn't as bad as the first. Besides, Bonnie's dainty hands felt cool on his warm skin.

"Sheila taught you this?" He asked and she nodded, another smile gracing her face. Bonnie removed her coat, revealing a purple flowery tank top with crochet detail. Sam hadn't noticed what she was wearing before because of the coat, but now that he did, he liked what he saw. The boho-chic feel of the top – and don't even ask him how the hell he even knew what boho-chic was – fit Bonnie's personality well and she matched them with boots and purple skinny jeans.

Sam had hung around Ruby for far too long, that was for sure.

"Yeah. Grams taught me a lot," she said and Sam watched her patch his wound up before she continued. And he found himself hanging onto her every word. "After my mom left and my Dad pretty much deserted me with the occasional boost of money in my bank account, Grams raised me and she taught me every Bennett remedy that's been traced back to the Civil War."

"A lot of family history," Sam noted and Bonnie smirked, scraping the rest of the paste into a vial. She was saving it, which was good. They might need it.

"Yeah…and I know it all. From slavery 'til now. Grams left out no detail." Sam stared at her as she gazed out the window watching the rain, noticing the almost sad look on her face.

"Have you talked to her since we left?"

"Yeah…a little when we were at the motel. She said everything was good there. She had to kill a few vampires. But the last one we killed…he had to be their leader because all the others scattered." Sam nodded, relieved. He had hated the idea of leaving the town to fend for themselves, but they had to get Elena out.

"Was she your mom or dad's mom?"

"My moms," Bonnie said softly, eyes far away. She let out a small laugh that never really reached her eyes and Sam really wanted it to. "I'd never seen her so mad until my Dad had dropped me off at her place for the weekend. They'd been so close. Mom never kept secrets from her before. So, when mom up and left, it devastated her."

Sam noticed how she distanced herself from the situation. He could tell Bonnie was strong, that she rarely let her emotions show like this. She kinda reminded him of Dean to that extent. It was no secret that Sam was the less emotionally-stabled one of the pair, anyway.

"And you?" He pressed and Bonnie swallowed back any tears, refusing to cry. It was one thing for her to be opening up like this to Sam already. She was not about to break down about something she came to peace with. Or at least, she was hoping she came to peace with it.

"It is what it is," she replied and Sam wanted to her snap, "Bullshit." But he knew that wouldn't help the situation. He gave her a sympathetic look to her sad smile.

"I'm sorry," he said and Bonnie nodded, playing with a silver ring he hadn't noticed before. It had an intricate design on it and it looked stunning. At the center, there was what looked to be a ruby. "I um…I know what you're –

"No, you don't," she interjected quickly and Sam gazed into those glistening green eyes, sympathy stabbing him in the heart and he really wanted to hug her. But that was pressing things. "You don't know what this is like, Sam. Your mom is dead." Sam flinched at that, but didn't say anything. He knew Bonnie hadn't meant to be harsh; she'd been trying to simply be blunt. And he respected that. "My mom up and left without warning. There is a _huge_ difference."

"Still. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, especially a mother." Bonnie smiled at him. It was still smaller than her usual, but it was genuinely sweet smile. And it actually reached her eyes this time. Sam couldn't deny that his heart actually skipped a beat.

"Well, thank you," she whispered sweetly and Sam smiled back at her, making Bonnie's cheeks warm responsively.

"No problem." They sat there in momentary bliss, enjoying the silence and comfort of a new friendship. And then Sam sighed. "You think we should head back before they actually wind up killing each other?" Bonnie exhaled deeply.

"Nah…we should soak this in while we can," she said and they shared a small laugh. "Dean's so gonna kill us for being out this long. It's been what? Four hours?" Sam sighed again. He knew his brother. If Elena woke up already, Dean would most likely kill them for staying out. Although, Sam pondered, it wouldn't be too bad. It wasn't like Dean wasn't attracted to Elena or anything.

"There are four bottles of beer in the back," he admitted and Bonnie glanced at him. "Think that'll be enough to make us not care?" Bonnie shrugged before smirking.

"Only one way to find out."

Ooooo

Dean was going to kill them. He was seriously gonna beat the shit outta Sam and…well, he didn't know what to actually do with Bonnie. On one side, she was small, which was to his advantage, and he could take her on any day. On the flip side, Bonnie had powers and if she could use them on vampires and possibly demons, she could use them on him.

Fuck.

Four hours. Four fucking hours. They had said they were going out for herbs and to fix the car. But that was it. And yet, neither was back yet. Screw the fucking storm! He knew shops that fixed cars during them. The power hadn't gone out in the area. _They are so dead when they back in here, _he thought and slammed the door shut, effectively startling Elena awake.

Elena's eyes opened briefly at the sound before they closed again. Dean hadn't noticed and threw his leather coat over a chair to dry, running a hand over his face and wet hair. Elena opened her eyes again, shifting on the bed before closing her eyes, trying to piece together where she was and what had happened. Dean glanced at her momentarily, surprised that she was still asleep. Then again, the girl had hit her head a few times in the last thirty-six hours. He was actually shocked they hadn't had to take her to the hospital.

Elena opened her eyes fully this time, seeing Dean on his and Sam's side of the room. She watched him quietly, still tired. She recalled the vampire from earlier and her shoulder still hurt like a bitch from where he bit her. But she didn't have time to mentally relive that because Dean gave her a new picture to see.

When he took his shirt off.

Elena's eyes widened considerably when Dean stripped himself of the thin shirt, revealing his very impressive chest and abdomen. The cloth had been sticking to him and his skin was gloriously wet, and Elena found herself swallowing hard at the drool-worthy body. Elena released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and shifted to get a better view.

Dean had a very well-shaped six pack, which glistened from the rain in the dim light of the room and made Elena's mouth water. The deep, very defined V led to whatever it was beneath those jeans and good God, Elena actually anticipated him taking them off. She found herself enjoying the view a little more than she should and her body warmed in response, a particular heat pooling between her legs and Elena squeezed them together tightly. _Bad Elena_, she chided mentally to no use. _Very…very bad. _Though she had to admit that she _loved_ what she saw.

Dean dried himself off, rubbing the towel into his hair before glancing at Elena and Bonnie's bed. Elena closed her eyes quickly, hoping she looked naturally asleep. She did. Dean noticed that she still had one arm bent under her, which was cradling her head. The other had formerly been resting on her side and was now curled near her face, a finger subconsciously on the necklace. If he wanted to be honest, she looked damn near innocent like that, skin looking so soft and lashes almost brushing her cheeks.

Sighing, he turned to his bag on the table, his back facing Elena. She peeked to see if he was watching her anymore before opening her eyes, biting her lower lip gently at the sight. That too seemed toned and so damn sexy, Elena just wanted to run her hands over him. And – in another, darker part of her mind – lick up his abs.

_It's been a long time_, she concluded, blinking to clear her head. _The last guy you slept with was Matt and it's been a very long time. _But then her mind reminded her that Matt never truly did it for her, but it was sure Dean could. Elena needed to get in the shower and away from this man.

"You're finally awake," Dean's voice reached out to her and Elena slowly sat up, running her fingers through her bedridden hair. Dean pulled on a shirt – which did little to take away the image firmly engraved in Elena's mind – and stared at her fully. "You okay?" Elena was struck stupid by his eyes for a moment, still trying to remember that she wasn't supposed to be envisioning him naked.

"I…umm…I-I-I w-was…I…" Dean chuckled at her inability to complete a full sentence and almost laughed in her face when she decided to stick with, "Where's Bonnie?" It was actually adorable how dumbstruck she looked and he faintly wondered what she'd been thinking about. Elena looked all flustered and her hair was slightly tousled, though that took Dean's mind to unwanted territory.

"Out with Sam to get some herbs," he replied and Elena nodded dumbly, blinking away a shirtless Dean. _Get it together, damnit_, she had to tell herself. "They should be on their way back." _Hopefully_, he added mentally.

"Umm…I'll just…I'll get in the shower." Elena hurried to her bag, took out a few bottles along a few other bath necessities, and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly. Dean laughed and he swore he could feel her glaring at him through the door. After almost ten minutes, his cell went off and he glanced down to see Sam's name pop him.

"Sam, what the fuck?" Dean growled into the phone. He heard Sam chuckle and he could've sworn he heard Bonnie giggling in the background.

"Hey, bro. We're on the way. We got some take-out." While the concept of food appeased Dean, he knew something was off and he glared at the phone for a moment.

"Have you been drinking?" _Please don't touch my beer. Please don't touch my beer. _Dean really hoped his little mental chant worked. But Sam took a little too damn long to answer.

"Noooo," he replied in amusement and Dean had to breathe to calm himself down. And if Sam was partially drunk, that meant Bonnie was too.

"You do know that you could go to jail for getting her drunk, right?" Sam said something discernible and Dean really wanted to punch his baby brother.

"Dude, we're not even drunk. Nowhere close." That didn't make Dean feel any better and he clutched the phone tightly. Dean swore he even heard Bonnie say, "At least not enough."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean said simply and Sam sat there for a moment, taking that in.

"Oh." Shaking his head, Dean ended the conversation and tossed the phone on the bed before collapsing on it. Then, without warning, the lights go out.

"Fuck me," Dean growled and sat up. Rifling through his and Sam's bags, he found a few candles and lit them, placing a few around the room. He glanced at the bathroom door. "You alright in there?"

"Umm…yeah," Elena called, just shutting off the water. After a few more minutes, the bathroom door opened and Dean's eyes widened and his jaw practically dropped.

That towel was a lucky motherfucker. Elena's skin was glistening from the shower and he could see the tendrils of heat seeping off her body. His hands itched to feel her soaked hair, which clung to her shoulders and neck. The towel clung to her like second skin, showing off her curves. Dean could see the tops of her breasts from where the towel was knotted together and the towel was short enough to reveal long, toned legs that Dean actually envisioned around his waist as he slammed himself inside of her, fucking her against the door –

_Come on, seriously_, Dean snapped at his head. Elena smiled at him slightly, but Dean couldn't smile back. He was thinking a few very, very improper thoughts that were filled with him ripping that towel off her body.

"I…umm…I forgot my pajamas," Elena told him, fidgeting with the hem of her towel, teasing Dean with the somewhat clear view of her thighs. He nodded and Elena hurried over to her bag. "I can't believe the power's out."

Dean watched intensely as she bent over slightly to search the bag more clearly, causing the towel to rise a little. He caught a faint glimpse of her butt when Elena turned around with a few articles of clothing. Her mouth hung open for a minute at the thought of Dean checking her out before she smirked.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, pervert." Dean chuckled at her.

"Tease," he shot back and Elena gaped even further at the insinuation as she began walking to the bathroom.

"I am not a tease." When she walked past Dean – seeing as his bed was the closest to the bathroom – he snatched her underwear from her hands. Elena reached for it, but Dean held it up so that she couldn't get it. He dangled the black, flimsy undergarment. He even noted some lace detail.

"I call 'em like I see 'em, princess," he told her and Elena snatched her panties out of his hand, not even able to hide her smile. But she did try to glare at him.

"Go to hell," she snapped and Dean chuckled as she headed for the bathroom.

"Already been," he admitted and Elena whirled around, staring at him in disbelief and surprise. "And trust me, it isn't exactly my ideal place to be." They stared at each other for a long time, Elena's hand poised on the bathroom doorframe. She wanted to ask him about it, she wanted to know everything. Because the look in his eyes…there was no joke in his eyes, no playfulness like a few seconds ago. Instead, she was looking at a man with sadness and almost pain in his eyes.

"Dean, I –

"We're back," Bonnie sang as she and Sam walked through the door with bags before halting. Their eyes widened at the sight of Elena in only a towel and Dean wearing his own wife beater and jeans. And there wasn't much distance between the two. "Okaaaaaayyyy." Elena's cheeks actually flushed a lovely shade of pink and Dean stood there, dumbfounded.

"Bonnie," Elena exclaimed and Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question. "I…umm…I just…we were just –

"I didn't touch her," Dean said quickly and Elena shot him an exasperated look. Sam stifled a laugh, trying to appear like he was coughing. Bonnie didn't even attempt to her giggle.

"I was getting dressed," Elena said, grabbed a candle, and walked into the bathroom. Bonnie chuckled again before placing the bag of food on the table. Sam walked over to his brother with a grin.

"You didn't touch her, huh?" Sam teased and Dean shoved the younger Winchester away.

"Screw you."

Ooooo

Elena turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling in frustration. It was stupid for her to have thought she could go to sleep. After all, she'd been unconscious for almost ten hours. There was no way in hell she was getting any sleep tonight.

Elena glanced over to Bonnie, who was curled up and sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her best friend, happy Bonnie actually got some rest. Bonnie recent stopped sleeping as much and Elena could tell with the amount of coffee Bonnie started to drink. But the girl was resting and Elena was pretty sure it had something to do with the drinks she had tonight. Bonnie never could handle liquor.

But Elena could and now she was awake with a slight buzz, but she wasn't drunk. Elena exhaled loudly before glancing to the other side to see Sam alone on the bed. Curious, Elena slid out of the bed and glanced at the bathroom. It was open, so Dean wasn't in there. Elena peered at the table and saw that the car keys were gone. Glancing to see if Bonnie noticed her move, Elena rushed over to the chair and pulled her jacket over her cami and slipped on some flats before grabbing one of the room keys and exiting the room.

Dean didn't even bother to turn on the radio. It wouldn't help. He'd had another damn nightmare filled with nothing but flames, pain and blood. He could feel the bile of disgust rising at the back of his throat at the memory of being trapped in hell and swallowed it down. Another haunted night. Just his fucking –

"Hey," Elena said softly and climbed into the passenger seat. It had stopped raining sometime after midnight, leaving outside looking Dean watched her tiredly and took a sip of the cold bottle of beer. He had brought two, but she could have the other. It wasn't like he needed it anyway.

"Hey," he replied as she closed the door. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"If you can recall, I've been knocked out for a while now," Elena reminded him and Dean chuckled at her. "What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep." Elena recalled Dean tossing and turning earlier in the night. She thought he said something, but he fell back into a fitful sleep. Sometime later, she found herself drifting off and she hadn't even noticed when he awoke.

"Nightmares?" She inquired and Dean sighed. Elena took that as a yes. She noticed Dean's grim expression. "Was it about Hell?"

"Elena –

"If you wanna talk about it –

"No," Dean snapped and Elena flinched, pursing her lips before sighing. She'd give him this one. It wasn't any of her business anyway. It wasn't like they were close or anything and he wasn't hurting her feelings. _Bullshit_, her mind exclaimed but she chose to ignore it.

"Fine." Elena opened the passenger door and she was practically out of the car when Dean exhaled deeply. He hadn't meant to snap at her. It was just…this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. After all, if he couldn't even talk to his own brother about Hell, how in the fuck was he supposed to talk to her?

"I went to hell in exchange for Sam's life," Dean reached out and Elena turned back around, pausing from closing the door. Their eyes met and there was almost pleading look in his eyes. And Elena didn't know if he was pleading with her not to ask any more questions or to not make him relive those horrific days. "I couldn't let anything happen to Sammy, so I went to Hell after my one year contract was up."

"What happened?" Elena asked and slid back into the seat. Dean sighed, taking a drink of the beer.

"I was…tortured for forty years in Hell or what would be four months here," he explained and Elena's breath caught in her throat. "Well, for the first three months, I was tortured. They'd rip me apart until there was nothing left and then fix me up to do it all over again. _And they loved every fucking second of it._" Dean even gave a dry laugh that broke Elena's heart.

"Dean," Elena whispered. She didn't know why she said his name. Maybe to stop him from talking about it any further or something. Either way, she knew Dean was only giving her a PG-13 version of what happened.

"But the last ten years, I gave in. Alastair promised he'd stop and free me from the torture as long as I tortured other souls. And after those years, I caved." He stared at Elena and for a moment, Elena swore he would cry. "And I…enjoyed it. I tortured _all_ of those people, Elena and I enjoyed it."

"Dean, it wasn't your fault –

"_I had a choice, Elena_," he snapped. "And I _chose_ to torture them. All because _I_ didn't want to experience the pain, so I inflicted on other souls." Dean took another swig of beer before Elena grabbed it. He didn't need anything more to drink. "And now that I'm back, what am I supposed to tell Sammy? We hunt to save people's lives and look what I did! I tortured souls_, souls that used to walk this earth_. What does that make me?" He turned to her heartbroken eyes and Elena blinked back her own tears before grasping his hand, squeezing gently.

Dean expected to see disgust in those chocolate-brown eyes, expected to see contempt and anger. He even expected her to go so far as to slap him. Instead, Elena's eyes were filled with understanding and sympathy, no hint of animosity on her face at all.

"It makes you human, Dean." She reassured him and suddenly, Dean felt like some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "It makes you human."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

I had to take it home today. I actually miss DC, so why not?

And what do you guys think of Dean and Elena (Dealena)? I think they're kinda cute and possibly sexy. While I'm not a Delena fan, he seems like a little bit of Stefan (when he wants to) and Damon for her. But I really love Bonnie and Sam (Sonnie) at this point. He actually seems like a good guy for her. The only problem would be Ruby….hmmm…I will consider that.

Anyway, enjoy…and thanks for the reviews! I thought this story sucked!

**Chapter 5**

"So…are we there yet?" Elena asked.

Dean fought back the urge to yell at the top of his lungs. After staying at the motel and pretending as though he and Elena hadn't had that conversation, the group took off. This time, Elena sat in the front passenger seat and Sam sat in the back with Bonnie, which Dean thought he planned but didn't call his little brother out on it.

At first, the ride was smooth. Sam and Bonnie did some little chit-chat in the back that Dean stopped paying attention to after two hours. Besides, he had had Elena to keep him entertained with her getting bored with her iPod, getting bored with her journal and getting fed up with some book she was reading. He had to admit; her little pout when she tossed the book aside had been cute and that little huff she made at his smirk was hilarious. And then she just had to bring up the one question that every driver hated.

"Are we there yet?" That question irked him the minute it flew from her mouth. And then the fucked up part was that she didn't get the hint. She just kept asking each and every time he didn't reply. He could hear Sam and Bonnie snickering in the back and just wanted to flip them both off and throttle Elena.

_Or fuck her_, his mind added and Dean really wished someone would shoot him already. _Either way you put it, it's still kinda kinky. _

"Are we there yet?"

"You don't even know where we're going to be asking that question," Dean finally snapped and Sam and Bonnie stifled their laughs in the back and Dean shot them both a glare through the rear view mirror. Elena stifled back her own giggle at his agitated tone and turned to him with a small grin.

"Fine." There was a slight pause and Dean visibly relaxed before Elena inquired, "Where are we going?" Dean glanced at her and she even had the nerve to bat her fucking lashes. And they were some pretty damn lashes too…almost brushing her cheeks. And her eyes were browner than he had originally thought…

_Focus._

"Don't be cute," he sneered and Elena made this face like she was thinking. And she actually hummed as if she were before smirking at him, flashing him her pearly-white teeth almost.

"Impossible."

"Fuck me," Dean groaned and Elena giggled.

"Is that what you say to every girl you meet?" Elena asked and Dean truly wished he had some duct tape right now to cover her mouth. And screw his mind for actually constricting an image of that. Where was Castiel when you wanted him to randomly pop up?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was his retort and Elena chuckled, grinning at Dean's reaction when she placed her feet on the dashboard. She hadn't actually intended to irritate him. She was simply bored as ever, Bonnie was too busy flirting with Sam even though she'd vehemently deny it later on, and Dean just looked so easy to mess with. Plus, it made things less awkward between them.

After finding out about his time in Hell, Elena knew that he had spared her ears and heart from the true brutality of that damned place. She could see it in his eyes. When they had finally made it back into the room, Dean fell onto the mattress heavily and Elena watched from hers and Bonnie's, not relaxing completely until she saw the consistent rise-and-fall of his chest, signaling that he was asleep. He had slept well into the morning.

Afterwards, things had been pretty tense between them. When she awoke, Dean had already dressed and showered and had been currently eating leftovers from the night before. Bonnie called her out on leaving, claiming that she had felt Elena's presence leave in her sleep but was too sleepy to respond.

"I…" Elena had started to say that she had been with Dean, that they had been talking for a while before they came inside. But their eyes met and those green orbs begged her to keep her mouth shut. And Elena complied, tossing Bonnie a soft smile. "Couldn't sleep. I just needed some fresh air." The appreciative glance from Dean made her feel warm on the inside and made her feel not too bad for not being entirely honest with her best friend.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Dean exhaled deeply, wishing so bad for a damn drink. But then he remembered Sam and Bonnie's little mini-party with his drinks and scowled.

"One, get your feet off my baby. She scars easily," he said and yanked Elena's feet down, trying not to laugh at the Pikachu that was on her socks. Dean glanced at the backseat where Bonnie straightened her face from whatever Sam had said. "Second, grow the fuck up back there." Bonnie couldn't help but giggle and Sam smirked.

"Sorry. We were getting suffocated by all of the sexual tension up there," he retorted and Dean actually considered gutting his little brother. From the corner of his eyes, Dean noticed Elena's cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink and raised an eyebrow at her, making her look away.

"And as I was about to say, we're headed to Bobby's house. Cass said he'd meet us there." Sam nodded gravelly in the back and Elena stared at him curiously.

"And who's Bobby? Another angel?" Dean almost laughed at that, picturing Bobby Singer as a fucking angel with white wings. Not that he would ever tell the old man that. Dean didn't want a bullet up his ass.

"Definitely not. He's an old family friend," he replied. "He's a hunter." Elena nodded. Time passed for a moment. Dean heard Sam typing something in the back. "What's up?"

"Well, there's a recent Facebook post about mysterious deaths in DC. The last one was discovered this morning," he replied, scrolling down the page. "Apparently, each death occurred when the victim was asleep. And they've only been college students at Georgetown University." Elena and Bonnie frowned simultaneously and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, we have a modern-day Freddy Krueger case on our hands?" He inquired and Elena glared at him half-heartedly. "What?" She only rolled her eyes and Sam chuckled.

"So, are we in?" Dean glanced at Elena and at Bonnie through the rear view mirror.

"You girls up for it?" Bonnie chortled.

"Do we really have a choice at this point?" Dean laughed.

"That's the spirit," he exclaimed and turned up the radio, pressing into the gas more.

Oooooo

"Sooo…let me get this straight," Bonnie said. "You want us to sit on the sidelines while you two do all of the work?" The group was standing on Georgetown University's main campus at the gates. Bonnie's arms were folded over her chest and she looked like a child about to have a temper tantrum in Sam's eyes. Elena had her hands on her hips, aggravated.

"Pretty much," Dean replied bluntly and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dean," Elena snapped and chocolate bore into green. He sighed.

"No." Elena huffed.

"But –

"No," Dean interrupted, straightening his suit. He and Sam wore matching black suits and despite the fact that Dean was treating them like kids, Elena couldn't help but think about how good he looked in a suit. It fit him perfectly and he just…

He looked _good_.

And her mind was having too much fun constructing fantasies of him, the suit jacket off and his tie.

"Why not?"

"Hmm…let's see: people would get suspicious if two FBI agents –

"Fake agents," Elena corrected. Bonnie smirked and Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

"They'd be suspicious if we came with two random girls and secondly, we can do this on our own. Besides, seeing how your little blood is on every demon's list, I suggest you stay out of the picture and last I checked, Tinker Bell over here sticks with you." Bonnie punched Dean's chest in response and he coughed before straightening up, pretending as though it didn't really wound his pride that a girl that small could actually hurt him.

Even though it did.

"Now, why don't you two go…blend in somewhere?" Dean suggested and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Sam refused to say a damn word. He didn't want to be the next one getting punched. "Come on, it's college! All fun and…all that other crap you college kids do!"

"Screw you," Elena snapped and Dean smirked.

"All ya gotta do is say when, princess," he replied and started walking away with Sam, who waved. Elena glared at their backs with an aggravated blush before turning to Bonnie, who was observing the campus. Students were bustling about and trying to get to class. Some stopped to talk and others were throwing the Frisbee around in the grass. Elena sighed.

"Well, since we're stuck here, what do you wanna do?" Bonnie shrugged.

"There's Georgetown Cupcakes down the street, I think. Do you remember the way?" She asked and Elena nodded.

On a summer trip, her parents brought her and Jeremy to DC for about a month or so. She fell in love Georgetown Cupcakes and every chance she got, she had a cupcake. Back when Elena was all proactive and sociable, she hung out at the bakery and near the campus, flirting with guys and getting invited to parties. (OOC: So, I've been told Georgetown Cupcakes aren't the best, but they were the only one I could think of. I hear they're good though. Plus, they're closest to Georgetown's main campus)

"Yeah. It's one of the hangout spots."

Ten minutes later, Elena and Bonnie had just sat down at a small table by the window. Bonnie, at Elena's suggestion, ordered the _Vanilla & Chocolate_ cupcake. It was a classic Madagascar bourbon-vanilla cupcake with a whipped Callebaut chocolate frosting, decorated with a pretty eatable pink flower. She dipped her finger into the frosting before popping the finger into her mouth, smiling as the chocolate seemed to melt onto her tongue and Elena continued her rant about Dean.

"Elena, you do know he has a point, right?" Bonnie inquired and Elena gave her a look. "You're kinda like our danger-prone Daphne in this story." Elena sulked, pouting.

"And _you_ can be Velma," she shot back and Bonnie smirked wryly as Elena licked some of her icing off her red velvet cupcake. Her favorite. (OOC: My favorite. Just thought I'd add that)

"Nice. Now, all we need is a Scooby," Bonnie added and Elena laughed, scooping up some of her own cream cheese frosting and licking it off her finger.

"But still…I hate that he treats us like kids. I'm nineteen for God's sake." Bonnie watched Elena's face as she started to peel back the cupcake holder, smiling knowingly.

"Are we still talking about this hunting gig or about you two –?"

Elena almost dropped her cupcake, eyes wide.

"Definitely the hunting thing," she replied quickly, trying to not sound suspicious. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "And since you wanna bring up that kind of topic, what's the deal between you and Sam?" Bonnie immediately blushed and Elena grinned, taking a bite into her soft, moist cupcake.

"N-nothing," Bonnie said and Elena grinned crookedly, not believing her for a second.

"You wanna try that again? Maybe sound _convincing_?" Bonnie fixed her face before kicking Elena gently under the table, the latter laughing at her.

"Hey! Do not turn this on me, Ms. I'm-so-not-subtle-when-I-flirt!" Elena shook her head quickly, still laughing. And Bonnie was glad because this was the most her best friend's laughed in a minute.

"I am so! And you're one to talk!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No, I'm not –

"Hey," a male voice said and the brunettes glanced over to see a tall blonde guy that reminded Elena of Matt and that wasn't exactly pleasant. The last time she spoke to him, he briefly said hi and brushed past her, not even sparing her a backward glance.

So sad. Note to self: don't date your best friend and then break their hearts.

Shit gets real.

"You two lovely ladies look lonely. Thought we'd join you." Elena tore her eyes away from his blue eyes and noted his adorably shy raven-haired friend behind him, who was holding a container of four cupcakes. Elena glanced at Bonnie and raised an eyebrow. Bonnie shrugged with a small smile.

"Sure," Elena said, smiling at the blonde slightly. He grinned back at his friend and sat beside Elena and the other guy sat beside Bonnie, who folded her right leg over her left.

"So, you two college students?" The blonde asked as he grabbed a vanilla cupcake from the container his friend had, staring mostly at Elena. He was so obvious, it was pitiful. And despite the fact that she was supposed to be friendly, Bonnie found herself mentally picturing Dean plucking the guy out of the seat and sitting there himself, staking his claim. And then Bonnie smirked.

Elena would never live that down.

"Umm…yeah. Just transferred." Elena told him and he grinned. Elena smiled before glancing at Bonnie momentarily, who shot her disgusted look before grinning. Neither guy seemed to notice, but Elena did notice that the guy had scooted a little further towards her. "We're…uh, from Virginia."

"What year?"

"Freshmen." Bonnie tried not to gag at the blatant display of lust on his face once that word escaped Elena's mouth. She glanced over at his friend who seemed in his own world. Now that Bonnie noticed it, the guy was kinda pale and if she looked closer, his hand was shaking a little. And there were traces of fear in his eyes, which were kinda baggy.

Like he'd been losing sleep.

"Well, I'm Nate, pretty girl." Bonnie watched Elena's eyebrow kink upwards momentarily, signaling she wasn't interested even though the smile never left her face. There was a reason why Elena excelled in the drama course she took.

She was a fantastic actress.

"Elena Gilbert."

Oooooo

"And this is why I never liked college," Dean exclaimed the minute they left Reynolds Hall, one of the dorms on campus. Apparently, the roommate was out for the day on advice from the school counseling services. Just their fucking luck. "A few kids die in their sleep and there's no actual concern about foul play. Just bullshit." Sam shot his older brother a confused look.

"I thought you hated college because of the work." Dean thought about it for a second.

"That too." Sam chuckled as they walked along the pavement. "It does seem strange that no one questions the way each victim died."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Each victim died sliced up. I mean, they were seriously ripped up." Sam nodded, glancing at a few college students who pointed at them, whispering. Apparently, it was the talk on campus. Two apparently hot FBI agents roaming around campus was sooo amazing.

"So, now what?" Dean shrugged, sighing deeply.

"Find the roommate."

"And _we_ know where he'll be tonight," Elena said proudly as she and Bonnie made their way to the boys. Dean noted the beaming smile on her face and raised an eyebrow, definitely interested and incredulous. Sam smirked at Bonnie's face.

"Really now?" Elena nodded with a secretive grin, glancing at Bonnie for a moment.

"Cantina Marina," Elena exclaimed. "SGA – due to the recent deaths – decided to host a party at the Cantina Marina, a bar and club in southwest DC. It's over the water and guess what? One of the guys we met today…his name's Martin, who happens to be dead guy's roommate." Dean nodded, impressed.

"Nice. You guys actually got something done." Elena smirked.

"Yeah. Unlike some people." Bonnie stifled a laugh, covering her mouth. And Sam actually chucked, making Dean hit him and glare at him.

"You do know that she just insulted _you_ too, _right_ Sammy?" Sam smirked.

"_You're_ the one who's actually insulted." Sam glared at his brother before turning the look to a triumphant Elena.

"Alright, Smarty-pants. How in the hell are we getting in to a college party?" Bonnie smirked.

"_You_ said to _blend in_," she reminded him and Sam chuckled again. "And all Elena has to do is bat her lashes and I'm sure Nate will give her _anything_ she wants." Elena shot Bonnie an exasperated look, shoving her slightly. Inwardly, Dean tensed and he raised an eyebrow at Bonnie. But she saw through it and was smirking her little ass off.

"Nate?" Bonnie fought back the grin at the jealous tone in Dean's voice and inwardly laughed like hell. This would definitely be a show to watch tonight. Sam narrowed his eyes at Bonnie's face, sensing the teasing that was going to ensue.

_Jealousy's a bitch_, Bonnie thought, ignoring Sam's piercing eyes and instead, staring directly at Dean. Elena remained oblivious to Dean's sudden attitude.

"Yeah. He's the guy who invited us. He was…uh, _really_ interested in Elena." Elena blushed and Dean clenched his jaw, trying his hardest not to think about ripping this Nate guy in half.

"Ya don't say," Dean replied, ready to end the conversation. Elena gave him a reassuring look.

"He's definitely just a tool," she told him and Sam smirked.

"A tool?" He inquired and Elena smiled a little at his disbelieving look. "You don't strike me as the girl to say 'tool.'" Dean just stared at his brother, lost. And Elena smirked.

"Oookaaayyy." Bonnie clapped her hands together, smiling.

"So, about that party?"

Oooooo

"Remember," Elena said as they stepped onto the dock that lead to the outdoor/indoor club/bar. "Don't make yourself obvious." Dean laughed.

"Come on! This is the perfect picture of inconspicuous," Dean replied, gesturing to his face and Elena just stared at him blankly.

"Right." Bonnie chuckled.

"You _actually_ know big words?" She inquired and Dean narrowed his eyes at her, making a face at the back of her head as the girls led them towards the crowded club. People were leaning against banisters with bears and other drinks in hand. A few waitresses and waiters walked around with trays of appetizers and there were lights around the place, giving a nice feel to the night sky. And the water was amazing.

"You know what? Shut up!" Bonnie and Sam laughed at him as they approached the entry way. Just as they were walking up, Nate was coming down, grinning from ear to ear with a bottle in his hands.

"Elena!" He called and Elena inwardly cringed before turning to him a sweet smile.

"Nate!" He hugged her with one arm and Dean narrowed his eyes at the tanned arm, ready to rip it off, which shocked him because he wasn't the possessive boyfriend type. He wasn't even Elena's boyfriend.

_But you wanna –_

_Don't even go there_, he told his mind and for once, it shut up. But still, the Nate guy was what Dean knew girls deemed to be cute. Tanned. Blue eyes; girls got a kick outta that and to this day, Dean doesn't know why. Nice blonde hair. Decent looking. Probably plays sports. Dean honestly didn't give a fuck, but he didn't like the way this Nate-prick was staring at Elena.

Elena was wearing a black crocheted tank that was relatively see-through with a purple cami underneath that had a nice V, showing off her boobs a little well. Not surprisingly, she donned the shirts with a pair of classic black skinny jeans, her black leather bomber jacket, and a pair of black suede ankle boots with a nice heel, making her slightly taller. Naturally, the necklace was ever present and she wore some interesting pair of earrings and a lot of bracelets on her left wrist. Her hair was neatly combed and she was virtually free of makeup save for the frosty lip gloss and mascara. Overall, she looked good.

_Too good for him, that's for sure_, Dean thought. He didn't want to add that she was too good for him, so he instead focused on the blonde dude. Nate-boy didn't seem to get Dean's vibe. He eyed Elena like he was ready to devour her and Dean really wanted to punch him.

"Yeah. Was it alright that we brought some friends?" She inquired, gesturing to Dean and Sam and feigning innocence. Nate waved them off carelessly and Dean fought to keep at least the half-smile on his face. And Bonnie watched all of this in amusement. _This just keeps getting better and better_, she thought with a smirk.

"Yeah. The more, the merrier," Nate exclaimed stupidly and reached his hand out to Dean, which was a bad idea in Sam's eyes but he didn't voice that. "I'm Nate." Dean gave him a quick smile.

"Dean," he replied and shook the guy's hand before smirking sneakily. Without warning, he grasped Elena's slim waist with his left hand, pulling her warm, soft body against his. Ignoring her surprised gasp, he added, "Her boyfriend." Bonnie and Sam's eyes flew open and Elena gaped at him.

But Nate was smart; Dean had to give him that.

Blondie got the fucking picture right then and there. Elena was off limits.

"Nice, man," the blonde congratulated and Dean just kept up the cheery smile, not even lying to himself about loving the way Elena felt against his side. Like she belonged there. "Well, the party's up here. Let's go." Sam and Bonnie followed closely after Nate, Bonnie shooting Elena a questioning glare.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena hissed, blushing like crazy. Dean smirked and winked at her and Elena pretended like she hadn't just lost her breath when he leaned closer to her face.

"Not being obvious," he whispered, his breath fanning her lips and Elena inhaled sharply at the close proximity, chiding herself for glancing at his lips fleetingly. Dean caught her though and his smirk grew, making the heat of her blush reach her ears and spread down to her chest as well. "Wasn't that what you wanted?" Dean released her and headed up the ramp, leaving Elena feeling bereft and cold suddenly.

She had actually _liked_ his hand on her waist, his arm wrapped around her. She had felt all warm and safe…and what the fuck was wrong with her? She was sooo not thinking like this about Dean Winchester. She hardly even knew him…and yet…why was her heart beating so fast? And why in the hell couldn't she breathe?

_Because this is exactly what you wanted_, her mind told her, sending Elena back to her breakup with Matt. The last meaningful conversation they had had.

"_So, what you're telling me is that I wasn't good enough?" Matt inquired, anger and bitterness laced in his voice and Elena frowned deeply. This was not how she wanted this night to go. They were currently on her front porch, Matt seated on the stairs and Elena on the banister._

"_No, _never _that," she swore vehemently, tears forming in her eyes. "I just…I don't know how to explain this to you without sounding like a careless and heartless bitch. It's just that..._this_ isn't what I thought I wanted." She hoped he understood. Matt's eyes darkened for a moment before something passed over his face, a sense of understanding._

"I'm_ not what you want," he corrected and a tear fell from Elena's eye as she bit her lower lip. This was definitely not the way she intended this conversation to go._

"_Matt, _I'm_ not sure what I want at this point," she admitted and he smirked at her, sadness all over his face, which broke her heart. "It's complicated and I just -_

"_But I do," he said quickly, cutting off her rant, and Elena stared at him in surprise, pierced by the blue eyes she used to adore so much. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure…and a little bit of danger." Elena's eyes widened, shocked to find that his words held true in her heart, even if she didn't want to admit it. "And I don't know how to give it to you."_

"_Matt…"_

"_I just hope you find the guy that can."_

"Coming, sweetheart?" Dean asked and Elena blinked back into reality. Nate was standing at the top of the ramp, eyes still full of lust and even some sneakiness in there. Elena was pretty sure she'd have to watch him carefully. Bonnie and Sam were giving her concerned looks and Dean was smirking at her.

As usual.

"_I just hope you find the guy that can."_

"Yeah, babe," she replied with the most sincere tone, giving him a frosty but hopefully believable smile and took Dean's larger hand, exhaling deeply when their skin touched, ignoring the rush she got from her nerves being on fire at just this simple touch.

She definitely would need a drink before the night was over.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor The Vampire Diaries belongs to me. The End.

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell, Dean follows Castiel's request and drags Sam to Mystic Falls to find a girl that might just be the key to stopping Lucifer. But when they get there, they find the town overrun with vampires and encounters the beautiful nineteen year old, Elena Gilbert, and her powerful guardian, Bonnie Bennett. With reluctance on both Elena and Dean's parts, the group begins to travel together, leaving a trail of sexual tension between Dean and Elena wherever they go. However, wherever they go, trouble seems to follow Elena and Castiel has yet to spill. What's so special about Elena? And why is she so damned important?

Dean is so cute when he's jealous, isn't he?

So, guys. In all honesty, I haven't wanted to post anything. Almost a month ago, I found out that my oldest cousin passed away on the night of November 6, my birthday. I'm in Georgia and my family's in the DMV. And until Friday, I was not informed of his death. And on Tuesday, they had his funeral and I could not attend. So, as of lately, I haven't felt the desire to post anything for any story. But I started to feel guilty because people are actually reading this crossover – which I thought would be impossible – so I couldn't disappoint and be selfish. So, thanks for reading!

Chapter 6

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life, so now you're runnin' wild_

_Playin' with them good girls_

_No, that ain't your style_

_You think you're hot shit and ooh, I love it_

_I love it, yeah, yeah_

_Stumblin', but yeah, you're still lookin' hella fine_

_Keep doin' what ya doin' and I'ma make ya mine_

_Cuz you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo."_

_Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah, ya know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm lovin' it, hell yes!_

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Nate asked and Elena blinked back to them, having been paying attention to the band that was playing. Well, it was really just a few college students singing Cobra Starship and doing a pretty damn good job. She glanced at Dean, lost, but still smiling. He only smirked smugly and tightened his arm around her waist.

"About a year now, right babe?" He turned those hazel-green eyes to her and Elena – while wanting to punch him and kiss him at the same damn time – widened her smile, giving him a loving look before staring at Nate.

"Yeah," she conceded, rubbing Dean's back gently and leaning against him. She didn't catch the flare in Nate's eyes. "He came to town and well, what can I say? Good girls like bad boys." Dean let out a short laugh and Elena gave him a quick glare, which he ignored.

"Well, I'm gonna get another drink. You two want anything?"

"Beer," Dean said quickly and all Elena did was nod. Nate walked away and Elena smirked, shaking her head at Dean's smug face. "What?"

"You're something else," she told him and Dean gave her an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips in half-amusement and half-irritation.

"My boyfriend? Seriously?" Dean shrugged.

"What? I was helping you out." Elena shot him an incredulous look. "Unless you like jocks with an overbite." Elena's eyes widened.

"He does not have an overbite," she cried and Dean smirked.

"Wanna bet?" He pressed and Elena rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Dean smirked. "Whatever. I'm outta here." Elena whirled around.

"Where are you going?" Dean smirked.

"Spent some time in hell and now everything's restored," he explained and Elena gave him a blank look. "What? I'm pretty sure Bonnie's the only other virgin in this and I ain't riding that train with her."

"What the hell was all of this about being my boyfriend?" Elena exclaimed exasperated and Dean prayed like hell she didn't look too much into it and gave her a believable smirk. Elena did not need to know why he had wanted to make Nate believe he was her boyfriend. That was the last conversation he wanted to have with her.

"Guys want what they can't have." Elena gaped at him. So, that little show on the dock was simply to rouse Nate? Seriously? Just knowing that caused a pang for some odd reason to clench Elena's heart, but it never reached her face.

"But –

"You're welcome," Dean called as the music grew louder and he faded into the mass of grinding bodies. At that point, Elena didn't even think to hide the hurt on her face. He'd just left…just like that. She wanted to tell herself that it didn't matter, but it did and some distant part of her actually wanted to cry. But she buried that and turned around as Nate called her, plastering the sweetest smile she possibly could on her face.

Ooooo

"So, we have Nate distracted." Sam said quietly to Bonnie as they walked around the place, both casually sipping on practically full bottles of beer to fit in with the party goers. Bonnie nodded.

"That means the roommate's isolated," she noted and Sam nodded, ready to get the show on the road. But then Bonnie grabbed his arm gently, pulling him closer to her and Sam inhaled a good whiff sweet herbs. Bonnie smelled like she'd been bathing in a garden and Sam wondered why the hell he had never noticed this before. "Be careful with him, Sam. He's…vulnerable right now."

"What do you mean?"

"The one time he hadn't been in the room and his roommate dies," she reminded him. "And I looked through a few of your files," earned her a small glare and Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "and I saw that the two last victims were his girlfriend and a childhood friend. He's lost…a lot right now."

"Hey," Sam said gently, eyes focused completely on her. "I'm not insensitive, ya know."

And she did know.

_Sam decided to wait outside of the hotel while the girls got ready. Dean had been going on and on about getting rid of his newfound virginity and that was the last conversation Sam wanted to have with his brother. So, rather than put up with that, Sam opted on waiting for everyone at least in the lounge area of their floor. But as he turned around the corner, he halted._

_Bonnie sat near her and Elena's door, knees pulled into her chest. One arm was wrapped her knees while the other free hand held the phone up to her ear. Her curly hair looked like she had been running her fingers through it for hours and even from his distance, Sam noted the tears._

"_Love you too, Grams," he heard her say shakily and watched her hang up, hand shaking just a little as she simply dropped the home and buried the now free hand into her hair. After a minute, Bonnie looked up, having felt eyes on her. "S-Sam?" _

"_Yeah," he replied dumbly because there really wasn't much else he could say. Had he just been there watching her crying? Yes. Had he seen Bonnie Bennett become an emotional wreck suddenly? Yes. Quickly, Bonnie tried to wipe away any trace of tears, but Sam sat beside her anyway, grabbing her arm._

"_I-it's nothing," she tried to say and Sam just stared at her with piercing blue eyes, cutting off any other excuse she could've possibly muttered at that moment._

"_It's alright, ya know. To miss her?" Bonnie's tearful eyes widened at his words. "I get it. When your mom left, she was the only real person you had left. And trust me; my Dad wasn't exactly perfect either." Sam chuckled at his own memories, recalling the times when he'd been so ecstatic to get away from his Dad. Bonnie watched that cute ghost of a smile on his face, her heart warming at the obvious love and respect Sam had for his father. "But it's alright to miss her." Bonnie leaned her head back against the wall, cheeks still somewhat wet from the tears._

"_Sam…" She paused and Sam watched the emotions battling in her eyes. It was strange…this strong, vibrant young woman was actually opening up to him and they hadn't known each other for that long. But the strangest thing for Sam was that he had wanted to see this side of her, craved it the minute he'd seen her that first night with the moon cascading on her hair dark hair, green eyes rooting him to the spot with their intensity, because of their power and strength._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't tell Elena about this," she begged and Sam's forehead furrowed in confusion. "Elena's a psych major and in her eyes, she should be able to catch on to people's emotions. And if you're close to her, she really…she needs to know." Bonnie sighed. "She has a knack for feeling guilty when she doesn't notice things. She thinks she's selfish if she ever thinks about her own problems and sorrows, that she's horrible when she doesn't see someone else's."_

"_She has a habit of putting others before her?" Sam guessed. It was an admirable trait, being selfless. If Sam wanted to be honest, it made her that much more compatible with Dean. His brother needed a girl like that._

_Lately, Sam hadn't been able to reach Dean and that had started after the latter's surprising return from hell. But Sam wasn't oblivious. He could see the torrent of emotions his brother was hiding. However, Sam also noticed the understanding between Elena and Dean. It was like the two had a connection; Sam had noted it in the car on the way here and earlier this morning. The playfulness and the small flirting had been evidence; Dean had opened up to Elena when he couldn't even open to Sam._

_And that said something._

_The Winchester brothers had a connection no one could get past._

"_Yeah. So, just…do me a favor and don't say anything." Sam stared into Bonnie's eyes for a long time and butterflies erupted in her belly at the intensity of his gaze, but she couldn't even fathom looking away. But after a while, she couldn't keep up this eye contact and turned away, messing with her hands nervously. "I…I really don't like being like this. I'm sorry you had to see this." Sam's face morphed into one of confusion._

"_Like what?" He inquired and Bonnie shrugged, wrapping both arms around her knees._

"_Vulnerable," she murmured so quietly; he almost hadn't caught it. Sam sighed and leaned over closer to Bonnie. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close Sam had been sitting to her; his arm grazed her shoulder. She watched him, dazed by the fierce blue of his eyes, as he grazed her cheek gently, heat pooling at her skin at the touch and a small surge of energy shocking her nerves to make her gasp. And if Sam had felt the same, he hadn't acknowledged it because he wiped away a stray tear and then this small, sweet smile grazed his face and Bonnie's heart skipped a beat._

"_I think it's…" His thumb still grazed her cheek, tenderly touching the skin. "Beautiful." And Bonnie gave him the most genuine smile he'd ever seen, dimples and everything._

"You have an eyelash on your cheek," Sam noted distantly and Bonnie blinked back into the present, staring at him, perplexed.

"What?"

"You have an eyelash on your cheek," Sam repeated in a deeper tone and Bonnie hugged her jacket closer to her body, fighting back at a shiver. She gave him a half-smile.

"What? From crying?" She joked wryly and even chuckled, trying to dispel the incident earlier and distance herself from it. But any trace of laughter died off her face as no sign of amusement flashed over Sam's face and his intense gaze from earlier had her heart racing.

What was with Sam Winchester and his freaking eyes? Bonnie had never had a thing for blue eyes and now, here she was, speechless and albeit a tad bit nervous under his like she was talking to her crush in middle school. Shaking off that notion, Bonnie swiped at her cheek. But Sam's eyes remained trained on her face.

"S-Sam?" At least that got a reaction out of him. But he didn't say anything yet. Instead, Sam took a step closer to her and Bonnie, instinctively, took a step back and found herself against a corner and Sam closed the distance between their bodies, his tall frame looming over her much smaller one.

Bonnie had never felt so small in her entire life.

Sam was mentally at the hotel again with Bonnie, seeing her cry for the first time. It had hurt him for some odd reason and at the same time, it made him feel privileged. Because Bonnie hadn't even wanted her own best friend to see her cry, but she had allowed him to get close. And despite how sad she'd been, Sam had liked what he saw. Her being vulnerable…her, this strong girl with these abilities who seemed to have control over so much. It had left him breathless because not even Ruby had allowed herself to be that way with him. And when he had touched her, her skin had been so warm and soft from the tears, and a ripple of electricity buzzed his nerves.

And Sam wanted to feel that again.

Slowly, Sam's right hand rose and Bonnie recalled the same thing from earlier and the butterflies returned. His hand inched closer to her face and Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as his forefinger and thumb grazed her cheek gently. Her eyes flicked up to his and they both almost shivered at the almost electric buzz they shared. Without thinking, Sam's eyes flickered down to her full, luscious lips that were wet from her having licked them a second ago and Bonnie faintly wondered why she felt so light-headed now. All too soon, Sam's hand was gone and Bonnie caught from her peripheral a small lash float in the breeze. But she never took her eyes off of Sam's because they seemed bluer now.

"I won't tell Elena," he promised and Bonnie nodded dumbly, speechless. With a small smile, Sam walked away, leaving Bonnie to lean back heavily against the wall.

And only then did she finally breathe.

Ooooo

"This is the longest bathroom break ever," Nate pointed out and Elena chuckled dryly, inwardly rolling her eyes at having to lie about Dean going to the bathroom. Dean had been the brains behind this boyfriend-girlfriend game and he was proving to be the worst boyfriend ever.

"He said he'd catch up. I don't know what's taking him so long," she said and with an actor's ease, she glanced behind them and around them in fake concern. Caroline would be proud. Though, Elena pretty much knew what would be keeping Dean. Some blonde bimbo with a too-short skirt that would spread her legs for anything with legs. _Jealous much_, her mind teased.

"Well, he's an idiot," Nate said and Elena turned to him swiftly, ready to defend Dean without hesitation. "I mean, if my girl looked as gorgeous as you, I wouldn't even dream of leaving her alone with some guy." Immediately, Elena blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear, smiling a little. Flattery normally didn't work on her, but Nate was kinda smooth with that one.

"Thanks." They continued walking and Elena took a sip of the beer he offered, Nate watching her intently. "So, what's your major?" He smirked.

"Computer science." Elena's eyes widened, impressed and surprised. And Nate laughed at her expression. "Don't look too surprised. Not all of us are dumb blondes." She giggled.

And Dean had to watch that shit. So, sure, he had said he'd be with someone and he had had every intention of finding some girl to bang. However, he'd spotted Nate and Elena from his perch at the bar and any plans he might've made were squashed. Because now Elena was all smiles with the prick and was currently leaning against some wall talking, while the guy stood up in her personal space, one hand on the wall behind her head.

And Dean was ready to murder someone.

"Gimme another one," Dean practically demanded and the bartender followed Dean's line of vision before shooting the guy a sympathetic glance. Without hesitation, he filled the glass Dean had currently been nursing with _Hypnotiq_.

Not even sparing the drink a glance, Dean grabbed it and downed the drink in one large swallow, eyes narrowing when Nate touched Elena's face. Something flashed on her face, but Elena didn't chastise the guy and Dean's blood was boiling. He'd never been filled with such an intense jealousy before and he was really about to go over there and remind that son of a bitch whose girl she was –

"Hey handsome," a deliciously feminine voice purred and a soft hand rested on his shoulder as Dean glanced to his right to come face-to-face with a sexy little brunette. Her hair was slightly lighter than Elena's and she had some intense gray eyes. And it wouldn't be Dean if he didn't appreciate the way that red mini-dress was clinging to her body. "Wanna dance?"

Dean glanced back at Elena to see that she and Nate decided to walk again. Inwardly, he knew he still wanted to follow them. But this was her part of the plan; keep Nate distracted from Sam and Bonnie questioning them and if she could, get info from the guy. She didn't need him to babysit her and besides, no one said he couldn't have a little fun either. It wasn't like he and Elena were dating.

_But you wanna – _

_Will you give it a rest_, Dean interrupted his mind before it continued and focused more on the girl beside him with a small grin.

"Lead the way."

Elena had to laugh. At first, she'd been adamant that Nate wasn't a computer science major. She'd been right about a few things concerning him. He played football and he played soccer because she'd noted the calves. He even played the guitar and as she suspected, he had a younger brother who was applying her for next year. But she had refused to believe he was computer science major until he started listing some computer terms that Elena had struggled with on her computer literacy test and she had had no choice but to believe him.

"Why psychology?" Nate asked as they started walking through the crowd and Elena hoped they didn't run into the others. Most likely, Sam and Bonnie were with Martin and she didn't want Nate to interrupt that. He'd let the whole place know there were "FBI agents" and then everyone would disperse, fearing that the minors there would get them all arrested.

"I don't know….I just like reading people. I'm normally good at that, but…" Elena trailed off, frowning to herself as Dean's face popped into her head. It was unnerving how easily he could leave Elena feeling befuddled . She couldn't read him all the time, couldn't always see past this wall he constructed. At times, his guard was down and so was the wall. But, like tonight, she couldn't see anything. And what was freaking her out more was that she didn't understand _why_ that mattered so much to her.

Nate watched the emotions flash her face and frowned. He didn't want her thinking about Dean or whatever the fuck his name was. Nate wanted her all to himself damnit, but apparently, that dick had her wrapped his fucking fingers and didn't even know it. Nate grinned; his loss.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Nate inquired and Elena pondered the question. What was she going to do with psychology? She damn sure couldn't become a psychiatrist or anything like that. She had too many problems of her own to be trying to fix somebody else's. But it just seemed more adventurous than being an English major.

"I…I don't know. I just…." Anything else Elena was going to say died on her lips as soon as they got closer to the music.

Elena never considered herself a violent person. If something upset her, she learned to brush it off, never letting it get too deep. It was never the time for any of those emotional bullshits like relationships. So, she put up a wall between herself and life, keeping close only to her family and friends. After everything she'd been through, they were all she needed. She never had the need to get violent or even wanted to.

Until now.

Now, all she wanted to do was yank that brunette twig – and don't even ask her why she was hurt that it was a brunette – off of Dean by her hair and take her place. Because the two of them were dancing….or having sex. Either way, their dancing was too damn erotic and curse Dean for looking so damn good while doing it. Elena hated herself for a moment for wishing she was the one pressed so intimately against him. He had the bitch's hands up in the air as she grinded her small ass against his groin, a small grin on his face as he seemingly enjoyed his little conquest and Elena could feel some part of her breaking and she didn't know why.

And then Dean looked up.

Dean had known that no good would come of his dancing with Lexi, Leslie or whatever the fuck her name was. He'd known from the beginning that he was simply using her to get Elena off his mind. And it had worked for a little bit and Dean lost himself to the feel of the music and her body slowly grinding against him, getting him slightly hard. But then he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Elena with an almost cloudy look on her face and for some reason, all movement stopped on his part. Three very dominant emotions reflected in her eyes: anger, hurt – and that killed him because now he was feeling guilty – and more importantly, he saw jealousy.

Why that pleased him he didn't know.

"I-I need a stronger drink," Elena said and Dean read her lips, his grip tightening on this chick's hands as Nate placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and led her way, shooting him a smug smirk.

Dean was going to kill somebody's child tonight.

And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Ooooo

Sam glanced back towards the water to see Bonnie leaning against the railing, the moonlight on her again. Once more, she looked ethereal and crazy innocent and he wanted nothing more than to go back to her. To do what, he didn't know. But he felt a strong need to return, but they had a mission. Besides, it was good that she looked just like that. He needed that if he wanted to get to Martin.

"Martin, right?" Sam asked the pale dude and the guy flinched like Sam had actually frightened him. Or maybe woke him up; Sam couldn't tell. But he noted the bags under the kid's eyes and frowned. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept for days. He could probably fall asleep without even knowing it.

"Wh-who's asking?" Martin replied, visibly shaken. The last thing he wanted tonight was to be questioned by more police officers. In the last year, he'd had enough of that. Sam sighed and wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders.

"A friend of a friend," he said and directed Martin's attention to Bonnie, who just attracted attention from a few college girls and was currently giggling adorably at something they said. As if on cue, her eyes flicked over to them and she gave a small smile, waving a little. "You see that girl?" Martin nodded.

"Yeah." A small smile spread on Martin's face and Sam smirked. He had been right about his assumption that Martin would soften at Bonnie more. Apparently, while his friend had been unsuccessfully hitting on Elena, Martin had been able to talk to Bonnie and became quick friends.

"She's a really good friend of mine and she really wants to transfer here." Sam glanced back at Bonnie briefly. "She has the grades and everything, but she's so scared and I would never dream of sending her to some place where it wasn't safe. You wouldn't a girl that innocent, that small, in a school where she can't protect herself or feel safe, would you?"

"No."

"Look man, I know you've lost some close people and I feel for you. Seriously. But I need your help, alright?" Martin nodded, still unsure of what Sam wanted. "I just need to know what she needs to avoid doing so that she won't get caught up in all of this." Martin sighed and Sam swore the guy was going to shoot him down and then Sam would have to hit him with the FBI badge.

"It's not what she has to avoid," Martin admitted. "It's…it's what _we_ did." Sam gave him a curious look, taking the seat beside the guy.

"And what did you guys do?" Martin sighed again and stifled a yawn. He was so damn tired and ready to fall asleep. In all honesty, he hadn't slept a night in almost an entire month. He was mentally and physically exhausted.

"It was an accident, I swear," Martin explained. "We had this dumb party in the dorm, all of the science majors and what not. It was two years ago, our freshman year. The finals had us all exhausted, but once we were done, we felt like kings." Sam watched a small, reminiscent smile cross the guy's face and smiled a little too. He knew the feeling. "So, we hosted a party and its college, so everyone shows up. I knew she didn't want us to throw it; she just wanted to rest. But…it happened anyway and if I had known what would happen, I swear….I would have _never_ thrown that _stupid_ party." Actual tears sprang to the guy's eyes and Sam felt immensely guilty for having him relive it. But they needed to know in order to stop it.

"Who is she?"

"Camille. Camille Davidson," Martin replied and Sam made a mental note of that. "She refused to come to the party and shouted to us numerous times to shut the fuck up. Camille was more anxious than the rest of us. She got into this school because her Dad's the president and there was always this expectation that she should get the highest grades. She had just wanted to be alone and if I had known he'd go in there –

"Who?" Sam asked and a few tears fell.

"The guy who raped her," Martin said softly; Sam almost hadn't heard him. But he did and disgust hit him hard because Sam knew where this story was going. "We didn't know; I _swear_ we didn't. We were all downstairs in the lounge, drinking and playing pool. We told everyone to stay downstairs. B-but he snuck up there…and she was sleep. I didn't even know when he had even come. All I knew was that when I went to check on her to see if she wanted anything, her bedroom door was open." Martin paused, shaking his head at the memory. "A-and…she was naked and h-he had sl-slit her throat."

"And now what? What's with all of the murders?" Sam inquired, already knowing what it was. This was a vengeful ghost on their hands.

"Karma," Martin answered, finality in his voice. Sam clapped a hand on the guy's shoulder, ordering him a drink from a passing waitress. He thanked him and stood up, getting out his phone. Sam glanced at Bonnie, who'd been watching them intently, and mouthed that he was going to find Dean. She nodded and her eyes fell on Martin, who looked a little worse for wear.

And the dark aura surrounding the place did nothing to calm her nerves.

Ooooo

"Don't you want to slow down," Nate inquired as Elena downed her third shot of Jack Daniels. Elena set the glass down on the nearest table, leaning back against the wall. She was in a sour mood and all she wanted to do was head back to the hotel and take a long, hot bath.

And punch that girl that had her ass all over Dean.

But Elena was better than that.

"Sorry," she said quickly and Nate nodded understandingly. "I just…I don't even know." And that was the truth because Elena honestly didn't know why she was so upset that Dean had been dancing with another girl. He himself had said he'd be doing more than that, so dancing shouldn't have been a big deal. But it was.

"Don't waste your time thinking about him. He's not worth it," Nate told her and despite how she felt, Elena shot him a look.

"You don't even know Dean," she reminded him. It was time to go. Bonnie and Sam should have gotten enough info from Martin by now. "I should go." Before she could step away, Nate had her pinned to the wall, both hands on either side of her head and warning bells went off in Elena's head.

"Stay," he purred and suddenly, Elena felt really sick. "I can take your mind off of things." Elena tried to shove at him and even considered kneeing him in the balls. But he slid one of his legs in between hers and she gasped as she felt his hardness press into her lower belly.

"I sh-should _really _go. My friends are probably looking for me," she tried to explain and Nate's eyes narrowed, the blue darkening dramatically. He chuckled darkly at her and Elena almost fleetingly thought about screaming.

"What? Going back to him already?" Elena didn't like his voice or his tone and she was suffocated by the smell of beer on his breath as he pressed himself entirely against her. "How pathetic do you have to be to go back to someone that doesn't even want you?" That stung and that was apparent in Elena's eyes as she fought back sudden tears.

"How pathetic do you gotta be to force yourself on someone?" Dean retorted and Nate tensed, glancing back at the older guy. Dean smirked at the small trace of fear in Nate's eyes, some primal part of him satisfied that the bastard knew he was in deep shit.

After Elena and Nate had walked away, Dean felt like shit and when his little friend practically begged him to fuck her, he turned her down and walked away. Only to find _his_ Elena – and don't question him about calling her his; she just _was_ – against the wall by that fucking prick. To say Dean was pissed or jealous was a fucking understatement. He wanted blood or something along those lines. And more importantly, he wanted to be the one pinning Elena like that, though he was definitely confident that he wouldn't be seeing fear in her eyes if it was him.

"Now, I've been patient with you all evening. But now, I'ma give you three seconds to get the fuck off her." Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" Dean's eyes flashed dangerously at Elena and she gulped. He looked so tense and if Nate didn't move now, she was certain Dean would kill him. Dean actually and even Nate knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Do you _really_ wanna find that out, buddy?" He inquired, his voice dropping an octave and Elena's spine tingled and she had to beg her mind to not get turned on by that tone. With a smirk to Elena, Nate stepped back, hands in the air.

"Not even fucking _worth _it," he spat at her and Elena was finally able to breathe.

Without warning, Dean gripped her wrist a little too tightly and was practically dragging her away before he thought better of it. Releasing Elena, he turned back around, strode right back to Nate, and punched him square in the face. Elena flinched and gasped at the impact of Dean's fist and Nate's eye, watching as the blonde fell to the ground, unconscious. Dean glanced around them, glaring anyone down who even thought about pointing their way. Satisfied, Dean stormed back to Elena, grabbed her dainty wrist, and dragged her away.

Even Elena knew not to fuck with him right now.

Ooooo

"_Martin, wake up," a soothing voice said and Martin opened his to stare into the gorgeous, deep blue eyes of Camille Davidson. Her curly black hair was piled atop her head messily and she wore her infamous hoop earrings. Ivory skin was decorated only with red lips and she wore a red tank top over some fitted jeans. Just like the last time they'd been to the Cantina Marina._

"_C-Camille?" Martin inquired, lost. Camille was dead and she shouldn't be here. And if this was true, then that meant he was sleep. Martin visibly paled. Fuck, he was sleep. He had to wake up!_

"_Duh, who else would it be?" She teased, grinning at him. "Now, where's that dance you promised me? It's my birthday, remember?" Camille was already leading him to the dance floor, a soft song playing. Martin didn't even understand how the hell he was here. Nonetheless, Camille had her arms around his neck and his around her waist and he really wanted to ignore how good this felt._

"_Camille, what are you doing?" Camille gave him a lost look._

"_Dancing with you."_

"_But you're dead," he replied and Camille laughed. And it was one of her genuine laughs, not the ones that Alison would give him that were fake and she didn't even realize they were fake. "I found you dead. I was there and –_

"_Sssshhhhh," she purred, placing a finger on his lips and Martin relaxed, all argument dying. Camille cupped his cheek gently. "It was all just a bad dream."_

_For a while, Martin just enjoyed the moment, lost in the feel of Camille against him and everything feeling normal. It was wrong, but this was how it had always been. He was dating her best friend, but dating her when Alison wasn't around. It was horrible and sick, but Camille had never felt guilty about it and he hadn't either. _

"_Did you know I used to have the biggest crush on you?" Camille asked suddenly, head on his chest. She didn't even give him a chance to reply because she continued, "Well, of course you wouldn't. Alison was always the pretty one. She always got the guys."_

"_I think you're beautiful," he told her and Camille smiled to herself softly. "You were always special to me." Martin felt Camille relax more in his arms before an excruciating pain hit his every nerve and he glanced down to see that Camille's hand was in his chest._

"_Even when you left me _alone_ with strangers in our dorm," she asked and Martin knew without a doubt that she had his heart in her hand. Literally. And he prayed like hell to wake up. He felt something become squeezed and wheezed. No one in the party seemed to notice and he suddenly knew what Camille felt; like no one had even cared. "Even when he _fucked _me over and over again. Was I _that_ special to you then, Martin? When you didn't even check up on me until the majority of your guests had already _left_?" _

"_C-Camille," he coughed as blood trickled out of his mouth. He wanted to apologize, to let her know how many nights he'd cried himself to sleep with guilt and longing for her. But Camille retracted her hand and for a second, Martin felt nothing. There was even a sweet smile on Camille's face._

_Until he noticed his still beating heart in her bloody hands._

Bonnie screamed as Martin's body crumpled to the floor, her voice drowned out by the sounds of others screaming and hollering at the sight of the now dead guy. They trampled over seats and each other running away, but Bonnie continued to stare at the dead body.

And the bloody heart lying beside him.


End file.
